Dysfunctional Family Fun Time
by Thankfulpolaroid
Summary: The story begins with when Harley disappeared and how Lucy Quinn was going to find her, even if having to bring in the unstoppable force that is, The Joker. Joker's Daughter and Harley Quinn's daughter. Lucy Quinn. Time to bring in some dysfunctional daddy/daughter time. (I suck at summaries!)
1. Prologue

Harley had been missing for a year, a year and her beloved 'Puddin' didn't bother noticing...Or at least that's how Harley felt. Joker had noticed, but he wouldn't let her retrieve the satisfaction that he may have missed her, just a little though. She did leave a note saying she'd be back. Joker had been furious...She left no trace of where she could be, but little did he know she had been with her sister, she had been pregnant with his child. Her sister had harbored her in her tiny apartment, and once Harley gave birth to little Lucy Quinzel, Harley started acting weird. Hayley Quinn started worrying that her sister had called Joker and that he'd show up any minute...but that never happened. Harley stayed for three months after her daughter was born and then she was gone. Hayley never said anything to the police instead she raised Lucy for Harley, like it was some secret understanding. Harley wanted her green haired daughter to live a semi-normal life.

Harley had been beaten black and blue once Joker finally let his anger out on her and demanded a reason as to why she was gone for so long. Harley told him everything, and Joker for once was at a lost for words, but didn't ask anymore questions. it just reminded him of when he had a...really bad day.

That was at least 15 years ago. Lucy was 15 years old, and she knew who her parents were. She had begged for the truth when she was 13 and now she knew why she was green haired, with dark red lips...and could do things most teens her age couldn't. She was what most would call a "metahuman" kind of like flash, except she could make things come out of her hands.

Lucy was homeschooled, her aunt thought it'd be best. Lucy was to go to school, but hair dye never stuck to her hair, she tried dying it many times, it always stayed green, so she gave up. Lucy had a lot of time on her hands since she was always at home, so she took classes online that she really didn't really need. Like computer hacking, she was actually kind of smart for being the daughter of two homicidal lunatics.

It wasn't long after Lucy was told who her parents were that Harley come for a visit. Lucy got the connection she yearned for growing up, Lucy could finally relate to someone. She wanted to go back with Harley, but she knew Harley wouldn't let her, and that it would be for her own safety. That was the day that Lucy started being watched...by Joker's number one henchman, not long after that Hayley quit her job after getting checks in the mail.

Lucy found out it was from the Joker...Maybe that was his way of..."caring". She didn't know, all Hayley told her was that they wouldn't have to worry ever again, after that they moved into a house, Harley visited once in a blue moon, the black van stopped by and watched the house for an hour a day, and Lucy...didn't exactly feel safe. She wasn't dumb! That meant the Joker...The FUCKING JOKER, knew where she lived...Knew who she was. What if he got bored one day and thought..."Oh my god, maybe my daughter's as fun as I am!?" and then kidnapped her.

As much as Lucy wanted and yearned to meet her father, she was terrified of him. The thought of Joker made chills go up her spine, she knew that if he wanted to, he could kill her...and what was holding him back?! Not Harley, the man was an unstoppable force, and Harley wasn't the unstoppable object in front of him, no... Which leads back to the point, The Joker could pop into Lucy's life at any given moment.

The story isn't about all of this, no this is just background music to the real story. The story begins with when Harley disappeared and how Lucy was going to find her, even if having to bring in the unstoppable force that is, The Joker.

 _ **A/N Hello! This idea popped into my head and it's short because it's just a prologue! :) It'll get better! Remember this chapter is just background music to the real story. lol Please review and tell me what you think! :) Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter One

It had been at least 4 months since Gotham had heard from Harley Quinn, The joker was an everyday thing but his trustful sidekick had vanished.

Lucy was worried Joker had killed her, but why would that van still be parked near her house at night?

Lucy tried to stay away from the subject, maybe Harley was pregnant again, and this time Joker wanted to keep it? That made her blood boil...'That can't be it either.' Lucy thought to herself glaring at herself in her vanity mirror in thought.

Lucy's green hair was tied back in a messy bun, her lips as red as blood, but she wasn't wearing lipstick, she was as pale as snow, and her eyes as blue as the sky. Why did she have to look like her father? She really did look like him, it was almost scary, she just didn't have the silver grill, and smokey look around the eyes.

Lucy angrily tore her eyes away from her reflection. She wasn't going to be jealous of some baby that didn't exist. Lucy stood up and looked out her window, the van was still there.

Ten more minutes and the van would be gone for a few hours and then come back, circle around the block come back, and repeat until morning and then be gone when Lucy went off with her aunt in the morning for a grocery run. Of course when Lucy left the house, she wore theater paint to cover her pale skin, wore long sleeves, and a wig and black lipstick to cover her lips. No need for people to be thinking she was, little Joker 2.0.

Lucy wanted to stay positive and think that maybe her mother quit being Joker's sidekick and left town, as much as it hurt to think that her mother finally, and officially abandoned her. Maybe it'd be best for her.

Lucy wanted to think that, But Harley wasn't the only one that disappeared. Lucy at that relization began pacing back and forth thinking about all the bad guys in Gotham that vanished.

"Deadpool?..no that's fictional...Deadshot that's his name..Captain boomerang...Slipknot, Harley...Killer Croc..fire-guy.." Lucy said to herself thinking, all the people that were hella bad in Gotham were gone…

'Why wasn't Joker gone then?' She thought. Then she shrugged 'Cause he's a fucking lunatic.' she thought after a moment.

Lucy hugged herself tightly. What happened to her mom...What happened to all those other dudes?

Lucy looked out the window again as the van drove off. It'd be back again in an hour or so. Lucy sighed.

Lucy left her room and went to the kitchen. Hayley was reading her book, her blonde hair tied back in a tight bun and she wore black slacks and blouse. she quit her big time job to become a news reporter, part time, It was cool for Lucy though, since sometimes Hayley brought Lucy to big events like a Fundraiser for Harvey Dent...that went sour when the Joker showed up, and Hayley and Lucy hid in the background. It went for a nice news story though. It made Lucy all the more terrified of her father though.

Lucy went to the fridge and grabbed a cream soda. "Hayley? What do you think of the villains disappearing in Gotham? Like mom and other dudes?" Lucy said and Hayley looked up.

"That it's an inside job, and none of your business." Hayley said. Lucy brushed off the last comment.

"Inside Job? like...maybe the governments involved some how?" She asked trying to pry information from her aunt. Hayley gave her the look that meant to stop.

"Lucy Napier Quinn, you will drop this subject, and you'll drop it now." Hayley snapped at Lucy. Lucy flinched, and then glared at her. Hayley sighed. "I'm sorry..I just don't want you to do anything stupid. I know you're worried about Harley, I am too!..." Hayley sighed, and stood up, and closed her book walking to the living room. Lucy followed behind quickly, wanting answers and getting frustrated with what her aunt was saying.

"Hayley Lynn Quinn, I want answers! My mother is gone, and you're her sister and acting like you don't care!" Lucy snapped. Hayley looked at her with a mad look, before it softened.

"Lucy...I think...I think your mother and a group of people were stamped as terroists and taken to a different prison...I know you don't want to hear it...but your mother, my sister was a murderer, who killed innocent people and blew up hospitals with The Joker." Hayley said slowly, trying to be easy with her words. "And she did it for fun.." She said. Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to hear it. She knew it was true...but to hear it was another story.

"Where's the prison at? Maybe I can visit..?" Lucy said defeated. Hayley shook her head.

"I really don't know...I don't mean to sound harsh..but Harley had this coming, now she's getting a taste of what she did to people, and she deserves it." Hayley said cautiously. Lucy gave a disgusted look.

"I guess family means nothing anymore.."Lucy snapped and before she knew it her cream soda was boiling in her hand, she yelped at the burning pain, putting the soda on the table and running up to her room.

"Lucy!" Hayley called before shaking her head. She'd let her calm down.

Lucy slammed her door shut, pacing back and forth. She was thinking of the most stupid thing ever...She was going to find her mom, even if she had to bring in the most infamous man in Gotham...and that was Joker...Her father...She'd settle for Joker though. Lucy grabbed her over the shoulder book bag. She emptied it of her math books, and started throwing clothes in it. Her Polaroid camera, because she wanted a picture of her father that couldn't be traced, and lastly the gun her mother gave her that she never used, ever. It was loaded and kept on safety for a year, just hiding in a box under her bed. The gun was purple and green and she just noticed it said 'daddy's little princess' and ' HA HA's' engraved all over it. It must have been a gift from her father...asshole.

Lucy looked outside, the van was parked across the street once again. Lucy took a deep breath. She threw on her pink jacket and put on the hood. She didn't exactly have dark clothes...So she did stand out, as she opened her window and crawled out of it, thankful she wore her jean shorts that made it easier to move. Her mother was her inspiration to take gymnastics, even if the other girls were weirded out by her green hair. With make up she looked like a normal punk rock teen with green hair. Thank god for theater makeup making her pale skin a normal pigmentation for a day.

Lucy got out the window holding onto the windowsill and easing herself onto the ground. looking at the van and the guy with the newspaper over his face. Lucy took a deep breath, 'maybe five minutes of power practice. ' She thought to herself looking at her hands and holding them in front of her. she tried to make the green orb like stuff appear out of her hands, her hands started to burn, really bad, and they glowed green for a second before making her fly back a little and fall back on her ass. She got up hoping nobody saw that...

"Fuck it, i'm going with the gun." She shrugged and pulled the gun out of her bag, and held it by her side trying to keep the pain from showing. her hands always burned bad when she tried to use those powers. She didn't know how to use a gun, so she'd fake it until the end like she knew how.

She walked up the van silently, sweat forming on her brow from the nervousness she was feeling. "oh shit this is happening." She muttered as she opened the passenger side door and sat down next to the an, and then slammed the door shut, pointing the gun at the man who jumped out and the newspaper fell down from his face, he looked down the barrel of the gun.

"What the hell...come on Lucy don't do this to uncle Nick.." He laughed nervously . Lucy scoffed. He wasn't her uncle, unless this "Number one henchman" classified himself as her uncle? which might make sense if Joker classified him as her uncle, for being a guardian of her home at night.

"Take me to the Joker...please." Lucy said never thinking she'd have to use that sentence like ever. It came out awkward, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"You don't want that." He said seriously. Lucy swallowed thickly, childish look of fear appeared onto her face, as her mind wandered to what the man could possibly mean. Nick slowly went to grab the gun, a calm collected look on his face. "Lucy, go back inside. You're just a child, you're not ready to meet that man." Nick said, still going to grab the gun from her hands.

Lucy thought for a moment, was this a bad idea? probably...Was she going to turn back? Hell no! She was a Quinn! Quinn's never turn their back on something important. Lucy quickly clicked the safety off, and pressed the gun to the man's forehead. She really didn't turn the safety off, she only acted like it...She actually didn't know how..

"I can handle myself, thank you for the concern." She said with a fake smile. She pulled off her hood, letting green hair fall from her bun, she used her free hand to let her hair loose.

Nick looked at her uncomfortable like, and started driving glaring at the road.

"I tried to warn you." He spat. "You're just like The Joker, he never listens to me either." He scoffed.

"Just shut up and drive." Lucy felt sick when he said that. She wasn't anything like her father...well except for the crazy laugh she inherited..Like she couldn't laugh in public because it was so bad! talk about hyena cackle! Nick rolled his eyes, slumped in his seat and started driving.

It was only after 45 minutes that they made it to a large building with a pull in garage. It didn't take Lucy long to see the don't trespass sign, and the foreclosure sign. So The Joker's hideout was an abandoned building? Maybe she could let batman in on it later? Probably not.

Lucy's arm was sore from holding the gun up for so long. Nick wouldn't of stopped, but Lucy needed it for reassurance that he wouldn't turn back and take her home. He parked inside the garage, and Nick looked at her.

"You've reached the part where you can say you want to go home, but once you leave this car, you've reached the point of no return." Nick said slowly to her as if she were a child that needed to do the right thing.

"In my mind, I've already went past that point." Lucy said, her eyes were wide. Nick shook his head. He could sense her bubbling fear, hell! he was scared for her. He was scared seeing his boss for the first time after falling into that acid. He came out a new man...a mad man.

"Put the gun down, if any of his men see you pointing a gun at me, you're dead, and then I'm dead because I let you get shot." Nick said with a knowing look. Nick knew That Joker's daughter was his responsibility, if she died, It would be his fault because he was supposed to be her "secret guardian angel"...as Harley called it when she found out about his late trips to the Quinn house.

Lucy looked at him, and put her gun in her bag with a nod. "He won't kill me right?" She suddenly asked, out of fear. She was still a child, she was just starting to feel like this was a really bad idea. Nick got out of the car and looked at her seriously.

"I don't know kid," Nick said with a concerned look. He shut the door, and Lucy got out grabbing her bag and carrying it on her shoulder. Nick started walking and Lucy followed after him.

Lucy finally got a good look at him, he was actually very well dressed, he wore a suit and tie, and his hair was groomed. She didn't expect that from a henchman of The Joker. When she walked further into the parking garage, she saw what she really didn't expect...and that was a panda holding a machine gun, and man with a batman ski mask.

"What the hell?" She whispered. Nick looked back at her

"Harley's idea for the panda...It was actually kind of cruel." Nick chuckled under his breath.

Lucy smirked and started laughing, before quickly stopping as the goons in the room looked at her, one even pulled off their mask, and looked at her with wide eyes.

Nick looked at her he blinked slowly. "Holy shit Joker junior..." He whispered. Lucy blushed.

"Shut up." She mumbled. Nick smiled to himself. He stopped at a door. Should he call Joker? He hated surprises..

"Wait here...I'm going to call him first." Nick said pulling out his phone. He walked a little bit away. Lucy was going to object. but instead bit her lip.

"Just don't tell him it's me..leave it a surprise!" She giggled. she pulled her gun out of her bag and put it in her jacket pocket quickly, keeping her hand around the gun, just in case she needed it.' Try not to sound scared, but don't sound like your parents! come on...' Lucy thought to herself

Nick watched her, tempted to just knock her out and take her home, but he'd get in trouble for that, and the other men saw her...so there was no point in keeping it a secret from the boss.

Nick dialed Joker's phone number, and listened to the ringing on the other line, before it stopped. "Hello Nicky boy! Now this better be good, 'cause daddy is-a really busy man!" The Joker chimed into the phone, followed by three long laughs that sounded like it came from his throat. he did sound amused. nick flinched at the gunshots in the background, and looked up where they were coming from.

Nick thought for a moment about what he should say. He nodded. "Somebody got a little curious, and wants to meet you." Nick said and nodded, he didn't know if that was true, but he figured that's why Lucy intended to meet her father...unless she was here for the reason as to why her mother was gone. "She uh, She's a little persistent." Nick mumbled.

There were three gunshots, quick and all at once. "Loooooks like my schedule just...cleared up!" He laughed and hung up the phone. Nick took a big gulp, until he chuckled and shook his head.

"You're in for it now, doll face." Nick said and walked over and opened the door for her. Lucy looked up at him, a terrified look on her face from hearing all those gun shots.

"I think now it's the point of no return." Lucy said with a shaky voice. Nick scoffed.

"You don't get to turn back now." He said. "I already told him you're coming, unless I kidnap a hooker and and say she's the persistent one." Nick said. Lucy gave a disgusted look.

"He doesn't..that's gross." Lucy acted like she was gagging.

"You're right he doesn't, he kills them, now shut up and walk in there. trust me, you don't want to keep him waiting." Nick snapped. His calm demeanor changing into a stressed one.

Lucy didn't know why he was stressed out, he shouldn't care if he kills her...oh wait it was probably his job to keep her away. 'I hope I don't get ya killed..' Lucy thought, before taking a huge breath and walking in the doors.

The garage led into a hotel, Lucy could tell from the check in desk ad the keys hanging on the wall behind it. There was large stairs, and lucy didn't know how but the power in the hotel was still on...either Joker had connections to Gotham's power unit or he pays his electricity bill...Probably the first one. Lucy found it hard to see Joker paying a bill...

Nick walked ahead of her to the elevator. Lucy followed behind her hand tightening around the gun she still held in her pocket. Once they were in the elevator Nick pressed the very top button, that led to the master suite.

Lucy's head began swimming with 'what ifs' and it scared her. He was going to kill her, this was it! It wasn't long that the ding of the elevator took her away from her thinking.

"I change my mind." She whispered to Nick, who only laughed at her.

"Too late." He remarked walking out and walking ahead, looking around confused.

Lucy followed after, her heart pumping with anxiety. She was about to meet the maddest man in Gotham City..Her fucking father, that was a mass murderer, lunatic who killed for fun, and basically abuses her mom, and turned her mother crazy. It finally hit Lucy that this was a really bad idea, and she was about to have the worst night of her life.

Lucy stood a few feet away from Nick, looking around at the room, knives on the floor randomly, 'ha ha ha's' written on the wall in what might be red paint but Lucy was sure it was blood. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die and I didn't get to eat my grilled cheese sandwich!' Lucy thought.

"Is this some trick?" Lucy said slowly after a minute of nothing, not a sound, or a laugh, from the lack of a lunatic in the room. "Oh my god...You think you can just take me somewhere and kill me, well guess what!" she started walking backwards towards the closed elevator. "I took gymnastics, and a self defense class, so I can probably kick your ass.." Lucy said scared, accusing Nick of being some creepy dude that just took her to a hotel room..

Lucy stopped talking as she walked into a person, she froze in place, as the person behind her laid his hands on her shoulders tightly, massaging them in a scary way. She swallowed thickly.

"Blah, blah blah blah blah! all that chit chats gonna getcha hurt." The voice behind her said in an almost amused and impatient voice. Nick turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets, before sitting down to watch this unfold.

Joker's leaned down and put his head on her shoulder. "Green hair! That's a good look on you, but I think I like it better on-a me!" He laughed, that nasally bone chilling laugh, that sent every man, and woman in Gotham in terrified state. It was no different for Lucy she felt frozen in fear.

Lucy shook her head and turned herself around yanking away from The Joker, she pulled her hand out of her jacket and pointed her gun at the Joker. Looking at four maybe five dead bodies that were in the background. one turned into a 'bare skin rug'

What the fuck has she gotten herself into? She was actually pointing a gun at The Joker. And he looked amused!

Joker shot his hands up in the air a giant smile on his red lips. "Well what do we got here! A live one!" Joker yelled with excitement his voice practically bouncing off the was getting ready to hit stage ten panic attack, her hands burnt, she couldn't let her powers back fire now!

Joker held his arms in the air, his purple gloved fingers wiggling and his head tilted like he was some sadistic animal playing with it's food. Joker's eyes scrolled up her small form starting at her white converses, and up to her pink jacket stopping at her pale face, and red lips as dark as his. It hit him at that moment that this was..the broken condom of a wonderful night he had. Joker let out a laugh at the own joke he made in his head. Lucy could feel the insanity in the air at that moment. This was going to end rather crazy.

Joker lept forward hands going onto the pale cheeks of the girl in front of him. "Anyone ever tell ya', you like your father!" He laughed, his laugh echoing of the walls, he pushed himself into the gun that was now in his chest. Lucy didn't know how to react, she stood in her frozen state, and just nodded.

Lucy could feel his breath on her face, and that was just a little too close for her...She could practically see her reflection in his silver grill. 'Maybe he needs a better dentist.' She thought and then cursed herself mentally. Why was she thinking that in a time like this? Maybe she was a one track mind like her mother sometimes...

He pinched her cheeks almost roughly. Enough to make Lucy whimper in pain. Before pushed away from her. "I changed my mind, the green hair looks great on both of us!" He said ecstatically, before his face changed to completely serious.

"Have you come here to stare at me," He looked angry pointing at himself still bent down to be at eye level with Lucy, looking her dead in the eyes with his dark eyes. "Or be the savior of Gotham!" He pointed at her gun before raising the gun to his head. He looked at the gun. "Oooh! And with the gun I got made for you…" He laughed again, this time it was a dark laugh, one that made her want to cry, Lucy was getting a little teary eyed, but she tried to hide it, but she couldn't hide it well, because Joker raised eyebrows a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Nooooo," He laughed and snatched the gun away from her, Lucy gasped and didn't know what to do with her hands except hold them out in front of her in a scared manner as if doing this would create a barrier between her and this madman. "The fruit of my loin," He growled that looking her in the eyes. "Wanted to just...meet me? Like it was that simple." He laughed that sentence out, before patting Lucy's cheek roughly. He held the gun to Lucy's temple, his free hand holding the side of her head in a fake loving gesture. Her burning hands pushed against his stomach. "Curiosity killed the cat ya' know?"

And that was when Lucy's power decided to finally work when she didn't want it too, but at the perfect moment, as it threw Joker back into a wall, and making him slide down it.

"Oh crap.." She whispered as Joker looked at her mouth open a gape and head tilted at her like he was a curious dog. He laughed.

"Now that's one hell ofva magic trick." He growled.

 _ **A/N Heyo! Please tell me what you think of the Joker? I tried so hard to keep him in character, I had to illegally watch the movie twice, and watch many clips and scenes of the Joker, and just scenes of Joker talking so that I could try and describe his voice, and his laugh, and I believe i didn't do him justice! Also the character development for Lucy is still being built, I'm sorry if it's to slow for you guys, but I'm going to try and bring in more on her character in the next chapter. I want for Lucy, to be serious at times, but to have both glimpes of her father and mother at moments. Maybe you guys can tell me what you think you'd liek to see in the upcoming chapters! :) Thank you for reading! and thank you so much for sticking around so far! It really means the world to me!**_


	3. Chapter two

Lucy stared at him, him being The Joker, and then the gun on the ground. She picked up the gun. Lucy gave a nervous laugh. "Heeee hee...I don't know how I managed to do that...honestly it happens randomly.." Lucy said awkwardly. Her free hand rubbed the back of her neck. she tried to ignore the burning pains in her hands. her hands were red, and shaking, the gun visibly shaking while the other held the back of her neck making her wince when she felt that her hand still burned.

Joker pulled himself up, his eyes never leaving hers. The fruit of his loins, this broken condom mishap had powers, he had never seen it in real life...! this was fun to him, he could keep her! He was going to like this new toy! and to think he made it too! this was something he could show off to the BAT!

Lucy could tell he was thinking something up in his head, she could practically see the wheels turning. "Don't stare at me like I'm some sort of freak..." Lucy snapped feeling self conscious. 'I'm not the one with tattoos on my face..' She thought sourly 'he's damaged? I'm the abandoned daughter of two lunatics? what the hell? I'm the damaged one!' she thought to herself looking at the tattoo on his forehead. She was stopped from her thoughts at the Joker's voice.

"Freak?," He shook his head. "You're not a freak baby doll..." He giggled to himself. The Joker's sudden change in attitude made Lucy weary...She pointed the gun at him as he started towards her slowly, arms up in some sort of fake surrender. "The Freaks are the normal ones, and you and I...we're not normal.." He shook his head in a fake pout before his wide smile appeared once more.

"You were about to kill me..." Lucy said with a glare. "D-don't be callin' me baby doll.." Lucy tried not to let her voice crack, but to no avail as she stuttered out the last part as Joker grew near to her, "And I am normal!," Lucy gasped as a laugh another, flipping laugh echoed off the walls.

"I wasn't going to kill you!" Joker jumped up and down, holding his cheeks in a childish way as he did so. "look at the gun!" He pointed at it, his head tilted and an amused smile on his face.

Lucy reluctantly took her eyes off The Joker, and onto the gun, looking in shock as the safety was still on. The safety had been on the whole time, Joker hadn't intended to kill her? maybe this was some very talented mind game, or Joker wasn't actually going to kill her...She may be thinking like her mother right now, but her heart warmed in just the tiniest way..maybe he cared...'So that led to two suspicions then..' Lucy thought 'Either talented at mind games...or he actually wanted to kill me just didn't get the chance. ' Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. 'Or he cares about me...I can't count that as one though...I have to be smart.' Lucy wanted to be smart...thinking that was making her rethink things..

"I couldn't kill the fruit of my loins!," He laughed grabbing her gun from her again, this time unloading it, dropping the bullets out of The revolver and throwing the gun onto his purple couch. "If I wanted to 'baby doll'..." Joker tilted his head to the left, a serious, and scary look in his eyes appeared on his face. "You'd be dead already." He growled with a smile.

Lucy stared at him for the longest moment, her eyes looking him over. He didn't wear a shirt, so all of his tattoos were visible, from the 'ha ha's' to the clown and much more...he wore black pants and silver jacket. The tv's made him look so scrawny...but in real life he was...he was toned. Lucy had to admit that to herself, that her father wasn't no scrawny clown.. Lucy also had to admit that he had a point. If he wanted her dead, he would have killed her the moment he found out about her.

Lucy looked at him, her narrowed eyes dropping to a look that meant she didn't know what to say. Joker caught on quickly, as his eyes went half lidded and a dopey smile came to his face. He was feigning innocence, not that Lucy could tell. "You understand?" He said with a smile and a giggle leaving his mouth, talking to her like how he talked to Harley in Arkham when he wanted a machine gun, all innocent and goofy smiling.

Lucy stared at him like a lost puppy, her head tilted, very much like how he does it. He laid a hand on her face. Joker was taking advantage of this moment. He could see in her eyes how very much she had always wanted a father, and how hard she was trying to pull away from him but she just couldn't. His good ole talented mind trick, worked on Harley now it works on his daughter! Gosh he wondered if he had, had a son if he would've fallen for this...

"So did you just get a little curious tonight?," Joker asked. "I know I'm curious...Why did you come?" Joker suddenly grasped her chin in his hand, holding tightly, almost painfully so. Lucy gasped, and looked at him seriously shaking herself from her sudden daze and fantasies of having a father.

"I want help finding Harley Quinn.." Lucy whispered. "I came because I may have a lead.."

Nick who had been watching the whole time suddenly straightened up. He looked to Joker, who looked at him back.

"She does your job better than you Nicky!" Joker had his tilted towards Nick, who didn't know what to say. He had been trying to find answers for months and suddenly this girl, the girl he had been watching knew more than he did. 'What the fuck...Maybe she is as smart as the Joker.' Nick thought to himself.

"I think she was taken to some terrorist prison, same with the rest of the other guys here in Gotham, who have disappeared." Lucy was able to get out, Joker's face inches from hers. he looked at her. "I just don't know where this prison is..." She whispered, Joker growled, before smiling suddenly once again.

"No wonder it's been so quiet around here! everyone disappearing!" Joker laughed loudly. Lucy looked at the flower on Joker's coat. 'Now why would that be there?' Lucy thought to herself. it was just a small white flower. Joker smiled when he saw her looking at it.

"You like it? How about you get a whiff?" He growled before squeezing the flower and a purple mist went into Lucy's face making her gasp, before she started getting dizzy, the bag on her shoulder feeling heavy and like it was dragging her down, she dropped it. Joker watched as she went to her knees.

"nighty nighty 'baby doll'..." Joker said in a sing song voice, as Lucy suddenly was passed out on her side. He tilted his head.

"She's gonna be 'a lot' of fun." He said a lot very loudly shaking his body. Joker leaned down and picked her up bridal style, Lucy's head on his shoulder, and legs swinging limply over Joker's arms. Joker looked over at Nick.

"What do you say Nicky? Do I look like 'daddy' material?" Joker laid his head on Lucy's looking at Nick with a pouty face. Nick laughed.

"You know it boss." Nick said standing up, and Joker laughed. He started dancing with her in his arms. Spinning in circles.

"Bring the car around, we're going to the factory." Joker said looking down at Lucy. "Show her the family oath." He laughed his nasally laugh that echoed off the walls. "Traditions never die…" he still looked down at Lucy, swaying side to side. He started following Nick to the garage getting in the elevator. "If I knew kids could be fun, I would have had one years ago!" He laughed crazily. He took a long breath, still looking at Lucy like she was some kind of...kind of alien, something so foreign to him, he didn't know how to take in this new fun!

Once down in the garage, they made it to the purple Lamborghini, Joker loved so much. He opened the back door, and gently laid Lucy in the back seat, as if she were a piece of glass. He couldn't risk having her wake up so early before their special event. At least he was finally going to have a sidekick again, and to think now he would find his Queen of crime...Which he did want, this just seemed a little more important at the moment.

Joker sat in passenger side and smirked to himself. Nick got in drivers side, and handed Joker Lucy's camera. "Can't have the special event happen without something to remember it by." Joker gasped with excitement, taking the polaroid camera.

"First time having daddy's spray!" he turned around and took a picture of her passed out in the back seat. The picture came out of the top, and joker took it out shaking it and watching it develop before shoving the picture in his jacket pocket. He snorted looking nick in the face and getting too close to him for comfort.

"You know me too well Nicky!" He laughed, and then leaned back, smiling to himself.

He was going to make this girl, his child, the next him, but with powers! 'Ooooooh I can't wait till Gotham gets a load of this!' Joker thought.

* * *

Lucy woke with a start, she could smell chemicals in the air, where was she? She opened her eyes, she looked at the Joker with wide eyes. His back was turned to her.

"Where have you taken me?" Lucy asked, Joker turned around, a tilted head following that gesture.

"Where it all began…" Joker said extending his arms out, and taking a deep breath. "It's-uh family tradition I started!" Joker said extending a hand out to Lucy. Lucy looked at his hand, and then at him. She suddenly got scared. What was ge going to do to her?

"Family tradition?" She asked grabbing his hand and he pulled her up.

Joker giggled excitedly and nodded. "I did it, your mother did it! And now it's your turn!" He said this as if it were a good thing. Lucy felt as if this were a bad thing, she was terrified. She looked over the edge of where she had once laid down. There were vats of chemicals, boiling, bubbling chemicals, that smelled so strong it burnt her nose.

"My turn to do what?," Lucy asked, she looked so childish, so scared and Joker liked that, he liked the fear in her eyes and voice when she talked to him, to him it was almost like respect she was showing him.

Joker growled some smelling the air once again. "Those chemicals down there, it changed Harley and I, made us who we are, before she was allowed to jump so willingly into the vats down there, she made an oath to me." Joker said tilting his head, he was serious, his eyes looking into hers. Lucy felt fear in her heart, making her heart hurt more than ever.

"You're going to try and get me to jump into a vat of acidic chemicals that could possibly kill me?!" Lucy said in disbelieve. Joker smiled wide with his mouth open, and nodded.

"Ha..no!" She then laughed "Oh my god! Do you think I'm crazy!?" She shook her head. "I'm not jumping into a vat of toxic chemicals for anybody." She nodded. "Plus I can't swim...so I'd drown in it, and that seems terrible…"

She was stopped from her ranting by Joker covering her mouth with his hand that had the red lipped smile tattoo, making it appear like his daughter had the biggest smile. That made him smile big at the sight of that.

"You should be quiet and just smile more.." He growled with a smile. "Maybe you're attitude will change when you hear this.." He whispered, his finger going to Lucy's lips in a movement people knew as "sh" he dragged her bottom lip down slightly.

"Would you die for Harley?" He said suddenly. Lucy looked at him, would she go as far as to die for her mother? Well obviously? Right? She did go as far as to meet her father, the crazy bastard that knocked her out with a flower. "Would you die for your mother? The woman that gave birth to you, cared enough to give you up…" He said. Joker was playing at her heart strings, How could he possibly know that. That killed her on the inside. Knowing that her mother gave her up to keep her safe, that she put her own life on the line to keep Lucy a secret.

"She'd do it for you in a heartbea't'." He popped the 't'. He was trying to make her feel bad for taking so long to answer. He made a pouty face.

"I would.." Joker smirked. Placing a hand on the back of her neck and putting his forehead to hers. Lucy was taking this as a fatherly gesture. She watched as his eyes closed. She laid her hand on the back of Joker's neck, and closed her eyes leaning her head into his.

"Would you die for this family?" Joker whispered, was going to treat her like this was some sort of father/daughter moment, like it was sacred and meant something to him, which it did mean something to him, that he had her obedience.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows swallowing thickly. Lucy was getting what she always wanted, a father. She never grew up with a fatherly figure, that was something she yearned for...Lucy felt like her morals were slipping.

"Yes.." She answered, Joker chuckled, and opened his eyes, as she opened hers. His head tilted, but still touching her forehead, he breathed outwards against her.

He smiled, a mixture of insanity in his eyes, "That's not enough, that's just...too easy.." He said with a shake of his head, making her shake her head. He smirked and in a raspy voice said. "Would you kill for this family?" He asked, looking her dead serious in the eyes. She had never seen the Joker so serious, and it scared her.

Would she kill someone? Yes the bad people that took her mom. Nobody good! Right? Killing isn't wrong is it's the right intention right?

Lucy took a shaky breath, and nodded. She'd only kill those she thinks deserve it…

"Say it." He whispered.

"I'll kill for this family." She whispered. Joker smiled wide and insanely, like a child on Christmas.

Joker did something that made Lucy want to cry, either from fear, or just because of this emotional moment. He hugged her. It was one of those long creepy hugs, that ended with him walking towards the edge of the metal bridge that went over the vats, Lucy held onto him tightly, scared he'd throw her off.

"That's still too easy baby doll…" He whispered laying his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her and then the vat of acidic chemicals, and then back at her.

"Would you live for us.." Joker said mouth open agape and head tilting like an animal stalking it's prey.

Lucy breathed deeply, looking over the edge. She was thinking her mind was racing. She was on stage ten panic attack mode. What she said at the beginning of this, she said she wasn't crazy and here she was thinking about falling into the acid.

"Would you live for us." He repeated, running a hand through Lucy's hair. He was acting loving, he looked at her curious.

Lucy looked up at him. "Yes. I will," Lucy whispered, as Joker stepped away from her.

Joker growled closing his eyes and breathing in. "Say it again...say it say it say it…"He whispered.

"I'll live for us.." She repeated this time in a whimper.

"Prove it." He said his mouth pursed shut, and he held his hands in front of him showing he wasn't going to push her off.

Lucy turned around and looked over the edge, she wasn't going to die, she could feel that she was going to live. Her father lived right? Her mother lived. She was a metahuman. She'd live.

"I can't swim though.." Lucy whispered. She was scared, so scared a tear fell from her eye. She should have stayed home, and drank her cream soda.

She looked back at the Joker. "I won't let you die." He said with a smile. "I'm a man of my word...now lets see if you keep to yours." He said in a raspy voice standing behind lucy with a stern look now. He held his head up as she turned back around looking into the vat, before she opened her arms up and allowed herself to fall in.

The fall seemed like it took forever, but it wasn't long until the acidic chemicals engulfed Lucy's small form, Lucy felt herself hit the bottom of the metal vat. She didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want to go blind, but she was in pain, everything felt like it was burning, her skin, she almost gave up.

She was trying to swim for her survival, she wished she took swim lessons in that moment. She kicked, trying not to breathe in, finding it hard now that she was losing oxygen. She didn't want to die, and she made the oath to live. She figured a normal person would have died already..

Joker turned around, not hearing her voice made him growl and tear his jacket off turning around and throwing himself into the vat of chemicals. "Both Harley and you need swimming lessons." He muttered before he was in the chemicals.

Lucy felt somebody land in the chemicals with her, grabbing her waist and swimming upwards, until she felt cool air of the factory hit her. She felt so weak, but she gasped for air, and looked up at Joker, who looked at her, smirking. It had changed her like he hoped. Her skin was white, like a blank piece of printer paper, and now her hair was greener than before, and lips darker. He hoped that her powers were stronger too.

Lucy kept looking at him, he held her close to him, and let out his crooked laugh.

Lucy hugged him back. "There's a cold soda waiting for you at home." He whispered in her ear. She suddenly let out a laugh and his maniac laugh echoed afterwards.

Lucy actually really wanted that soda..

 _ **A/N Hello! Well another chapter! :) hahah I hope you like it, I hope I kept our beloved Joker in character! If you want you can tell me what you would like to see more of! :) Again thank you for sticking around! Please review, it makes me write faster! :) lol I love you all!**_


	4. Chapter three

It wasn't long after the events of what happened at 'Ace Chemical Factory' were over and Lucy was back at Joker's hideout. Once there the first thing Joker did was lead her to her new designated room. Which was a room, that was inside his room.

The first thing Lucy did was jump into the shower. She felt as if her skin was covered in layers of goo, and it grossed her out. Once she towel dried herself and changed into a new pair of clothes that she had brought with her in her bag, which was a t-shirt that read, "Pineapple Power" in pink, and had pineapples all over the shirt, and skinny jeans to go with.

Lucy began towel drying her hair before looking in the mirror hanging on the door of the bathroom, she almost gasped. She could tell the difference of her skin and hair, even if it was just minor! Her skin was literally white, so white she was sure it was neon and she'd blind anyone who went out in the sun with her, and her hair was now a lime green, and her lips were so dark red that they were almost black. Lucy looked down at her arms at how white she was to confirm it, and she looked at her hands she noticed her nails were black!

"What. The. Hell." Lucy said each word slowly. She tried to comprehend this in her mind that, this acid she WILLINGLY jumped into actually changed her, like Joker said it would. She didn't believe him, she just assumed it was some oath he did to see how devoted people he was going to keep for a long time were.

Lucy looked up in thought. If she changed on the outside, maybe her power within had changed? Maybe it was stronger…? Or maybe it was gone? She'd like that last one a lot, so maybe she could feel a little bit normal..

'The normal ones are the freaks!' A voice in her head said. The voice made Lucy jump, even if it were her own thoughts, she didn't even realize that she was thinking that. She knew the Joker had said it, but was it really one of her own original thoughts, or were Joker's words influencing her mind to think the way he did? She found that hard to believe. Yes, Joker's presence was enough to leave an impact on any sane human being, but she wasn't around him enough to start thinking the way he did.

"I know." She replied after a moment of her own thinking, and then gave a look in the mirror. Did she really just talk to herself? Maybe she was going crazy just by being around The Joker too much? Lucy laughed to herself and shook it off as her minding acting up over the stress.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and into her the bedroom she had for the time being. It was as if Joker's hotel room was meant to be like an apartment. The room was a little smaller than Joker's, with a closet, a window overlooking Gotham City, a twin sized bed, and a little night stand. The room was a little boring for Lucy's taste, her own bedroom was covered in nerdy posters, and 'Rick and Morty' references.

Lucy walked across the floor slowly until she reached the door of the bedroom that would lead into Joker's room. She laid her hand on the handle. 'Am I ready to face him again?' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy was starting to feel her heart beat faster, starting to feel anxiety overwhelm her.

Lucy's hands began to burn. "Okay Lulu, chill...he's just a man.." Lucy said to herself. She looked at her hands as light green sparks emanated from her fingertips. "Just a...just a homicidal…" Lucy started feeling sick. Lucy closed her eyes tightly. "Homicidal...lunatic clown.." Lucy laid her hands on the door, leaning her weight on her palms, and head towards the ground as she tried to calm herself.

"Who kills people just for fun…" Her hands burned even more now. Suddenly her eyes opened as her door flew backwards a few feet before landing on the ground. Lucy looked at the door for a long moment and then at her own hands.

"Oh shit dawg! That was tight as fuck!" A voice came from the Joker's room.

Lucy stared in shock, 'Did I just...no way..' She thought to herself. Okay so her presumption of weather or not her powers were stronger were correct. She just used them, and her hands didn't hurt as bad as she thought.

"Harley is that you? Long time no see, 'Queen of Crime'!" The voice said Lucy heard footsteps coming toward her room. She poked her head out before walking out nervously.

"Nope, just the princess of it," Lucy said awkwardly. That was probably the cheesiest thing she had ever said, and something she wish she didn't say. She wasn't a princess of crime! More like the princess of soda drinking, and book reading!

Joker looked at the door that had come through the room. "Kendrick, meet the fruit of my loins….Lucy," He said Lucy's name slowly, looking at Lucy with a tilted head. Joker had suddenly wished Harley had named her something a little cooler. Kendrick the young, darker skinned man, looked at the green haired girl, and then at Joker.

"I must be trippin' balls!" He exclaimed holding his head. "Joker had a kid! Why doesn't all of Gotham know about this!?" He laughed looking at the ceiling "And she's some sort of like...superman? That's tight!" Kendrick said excitedly.

Kendrick was a man that went out on the streets and did whatever The Joker asked him to do. He worked for Joker, but he also had his own business, and that was being a drug dealer. He was in his 20's and just starting out as a drug dealer, and as a Joker goon. His name wasn't out there yet, and he preferred it that way, it would make doing his job a whole lot harder. Whenever Joker asked Kendrick to do something, it involved stealing something from somebody or killing them. If people didn't know who he was, they couldn't trace anything back to him.

Joker chuckled at Kendrick's words. "Yeah kind of." he said, walking over to his fridge pulling out a grape soda that was in a glass bottle, and walking over to Lucy. Once over to her, he draped an arm over her shoulder, almost breaking out in mad giggles as Lucy's eyes widened at the soda. 'So much like her mother,' he thought stifling laughter

Lucy was actually pretty excited for that soda. Soda was her favorite drink, she couldn't stand the taste of water, or milk. All she drank was soda, and occasionally juice, but only if it were apple, or orange. Lucy watched as Joker brought his arm over that was holding the grape juice, and brought it over to the hand that was on her shoulder, and then he popped open the cape, and handed it to her. "Thank you!" She said excitedly.

"I told you there was a soda waiting for you at home baby doll," He said with a giggle. Lucy shivered slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Joker, it only made him smile even wider. Lucy still looked at him appreciative for the soda.

Kendrick watched the scene, it was weird for him to see Gotham's most wanted, handing a soda to what apparently was his daughter so casually. He narrowed his eyes. He was starting to think, that this was some kidnapped girl who had to play the part of his daughter, just for Joker's amusement, or some kind of weird kink he had. He wouldn't say any of that though, he knew better than to start asking questions like that to the Joker.

"This Kendrick, is my gift to Gotham!" Joker rasped and pointed to the open window that looked over the city. Joker was getting more excited by the moment, practically bouncing up and down.

Lucy swallowed thickly. 'You're going to be in for a surprise when we find Harley and I disappear with her.' Lucy thought to herself. That was her plan at least, to trick Joker to help her find her mom, come back to Gotham with Harley and then disappear in the night, never to see Joker again.

Kendrick laughed. "I can see it now! You, Harley and Baby Doll here, making the city laugh." Kendrick nodded. Lucy suddenly glared at him for calling her 'Baby Doll'.

Joker was thinking the same thing about making the city laugh, him and his...family. He felt weird for thinking family, again with reminding himself of that really bad day he had one time. Harley and Lucy weren't his family, well Lucy was by blood, but that didn't mean anything to him. They were just pawns in his game.

"Hopefully I live long enough to see it.." Kendrick said nervously before shaking it off with a laugh. "Speaking of Harley...Nobody's heard from her, or of her for a while now." He said.

Joker let out a growl. "That's why I asked you to come so late. You and Nick, are going to go out and get information on the disappearances of my…"friends," and Harley" Joker said putting finger quotations around friends. Friends he meant competition for The Batman's attention. "Find out where they've been taken, I don't care how long it takes." He growled the last park before suddenly smiling. "But don't take too long," He laughed, making Lucy jump.

Lucy was a thinker, she didn't talk much during conversations that didn't really involve her, she liked listening, gathering information and profiles on people. Lucy was a talker, if someone were to sit her down and and ask her stuff, and get her going, she could talk for hours, but for now she listened. She didn't know if butting in or accidentally interrupting the wrong person, could be fatal. She lasted this long without being hurt by The Joker, she was hoping she would last until this escapade was over.

Kendrick looked at Joker and nodded, knowing if he took too long it'd be 'lights out'. "Consider me already on it." He said and saluted Joker, before starting to head towards the door.

"Nice meeting you Baby Doll," Kendrick said before leaving.

"Oh my god, is "Baby Doll" Going to end up as my stage name?" Lucy suddenly said as Kendrick was gone. "Because that's lame! And then it means if I get a costume, it's going to have be childish and girly…" Lucy said thinking to herself outloud.

Joker rolled his eyes, taking his hand off her shoulder. He was doing it before to show that Lucy was his possession. He knew that if Kendrick saw that, then he'd tell others, and that's what he wanted. "I think it's stuck with you now...I could call you "Joker Jr"," He said with a long laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. Lucy shook her head quickly. That was the last thing she wanted.

Joker looked at her, before looking to the door on the floor and broken in places where her hands were. "I didn't uh- lock you in, you didn't have to break the door," He said with a tilted head at her. Holding his palms out in front of him in a confused gesture.

Lucy looked at it bashfully, "I don't know what happened...Sometimes My issues, get bigger than me, and then...and then this happens!," She pointed to the door. And tilted her head, and then took a swig of her grape soda. "Just not like this, usually the handle breaks…" She said nervously. "This...This is different, and much stronger." she said looking away. "I know it's not normal…" She sighed.

Lucy suddenly felt as if the Joker was judging her, and that's why he was pointing out every time she used her powers by accident. She was paranoid, and it bothered her to be paranoid, it bothered her to feel different.

Joker widened his eyes and let out an amused laugh, like watching her get bashful and nervous, and paranoid was the funniest thing in the world. "This!" he pointed to the door "Is a good thing!" he said walking to Lucy and laying hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "It's what sets you aside from the "normal" people of this chaos filled world!" he was dangerously close to Lucy's face now. "Be proud, that you can do this, and not just take mediocre dance classes with girls your age." Joker said the last part like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Lucy was at a loss for words, looking up at him before taking a sip of her soda awkwardly. She didn't want him to know that those words actually made her feel better about herself. She didn't want him to know that though...until she bought the soda down and her smile slipped. When Joker saw the smile, he went half lidded and gave a dopey smile, and exaggerated kiss to her forehead that sounded like "Mwah!" and he laughed.

Joker figured that her powers most likely having to due with her emotional control, which she didn't seem to have a lot of control over in front of him or near him. He had that effect on people and he knew that, he could make a grown man, twice his size break down in tears, and he was proud of it. Joker didn't want Lucy scared of him at the moment, he wanted her comfortable, only for the time being.

Joker pulled away letting her shoulders go gently. His eyes still half lidded. He may have to treat her like how he treated Harley, half lidded, dopey, and playing innocent. He wouldn't act like that the whole time, he did have issues ya know?

Lucy watched him for a moment, she was starting to think 'For a mass murderer, he sure keeps a dopey look on his face...LIKE ONEPUNCH MAN!' She thought excitedly. 'Except Onepunch was a hero..' she thought before mentally shrugging at her thoughts.

"Do I call you 'Joker' or 'dad'," Lucy asked suddenly as if this were some normal thing to ask. Joker looked down at her in thought, shrugging his shoulders as he thought about it in his mind.

"...'Daddy Joker' in public, and just 'dad' in private." He said with manic giggles. Putting his hands on his knees and looking Lucy in the face, eyes glued to hers, though his eyes remained half lidded. He was daring her to say otherwise..

Lucy snorted in amusement. "The first one is a little too weird for me.." She said sipping her soda.

Joker laughed throwing his head back. "It's too late! I like it too much! My…'friends' will think-"

"That I'm a little sex kitten." Lucy blurted out, interrupting him. Joker stared at her with wide eyes. 'Dammit, that was supposed to stay in my head.' She winced as Joker laughed manically, holding his sides. She shrugged and made a face that basically said. 'Well…'

"Nevermind!" Joker laughed. "Not what I was going for, but still hilarious.' he sighed in an almost satisfied way.

"In front of people...just call me 'Joker'," He smiled and nodded, mentally still laughing. He wondered if all of her thoughts were random like that, he did take into note she had a moment of being confused when she blurted out what she had said. Like she couldn't keep her thoughts contained. He had moments like that too, but he lived for them, like randomly calling Nick and having him send dead pigs to his 'friends'.

Lucy shook her head some, but smiled. "Ok.." She said and looked around Joker's room. Everything was purple and green except for the red 'ha ha's written on the wall. "I'm going to go look around before...hitting the hay." She said going to turn around. Joker watched her, and narrowed his eyes, grabbing her wrist tightly and turning her around.

"If you try to leave here…" Joker said darkly tilting his head, a dangerous glimmer in his eye. "I'm gonna hurt ya' really, really...bad." He said with a growl at the end. "And you'll never leave my side, ever." Joker said.

Lucy tried to pull her wrist away, but Joker held it even tighter, making her wince in pain. She had no intention of leaving yet, but if she had...she didn't now. She wasn't ready for Joker to hurt her..she never would be ready.

"I promise I won't leave.." she said and Joker smiled wide letting go of her and walking over to night stand by his bed, and pulling out a phone, and tossing it to her.

"Your phone didn't make it tonight…" Joker said as Lucy caught it. Lucy gave a blank stare looking at the phone that had a track phone symbol. "This phone only lets you call me, Nick, and Harley's.." he pointed to a pink glittery phone on the counter. Lucy was starting to feel like Joker was trying to keep her held hostage, or prisoner..Or like her father was being protective...She liked that one.

"Thank you…" She nodded, She suddenly regretted ever bringing her phone, countless pictures of cats and memes she would never get back.

Then like that she walked out before Joker could say anything

It wasn't long of Lucy looking around that she found herself realizing that this again...was just some abandoned hotel and she was bored, and probably lost, but really all she had to do was find an elevator and go to the very top floor. She kind of figured she was also on the bottom floor, and the stench of old chlorine filled her nose.

"Oh this place has a pool? Maybe I could learn how to swim!" Lucy said as she came to what appeared like a glass door that needed a key, but through the darkness, she could see a reflection of the moon on the pool. "Tight!" maybe that was something she could do to pass the time while she and her father were trying to find information on her mother's whereabouts.

Lucy tried the doorknob, but the door was indeed locked. She'd have to find the key tommorow, or have Nick break it open.

Lucy took her new phone out, and opened it. She went to contacts, and found Joker's he put cartoon picture of himself for the contact picture, and for Harley the same thing and for Nick the picture of a pacmule. Even to her, that was a little cruel.

Lucy opened up messenger and started texting Joker.

" **You can swim right?"**

Joker had been in the middle of harassing a goon that didn't do his job right, before pulling out his phone and looking at the strange random text. He narrowed his eyes tilting his head at the phone. He hated text, he only did it when he had to.

" **Yes, now daddy's busy…"**

Lucy looked at the text and chuckled.

" **I found a big pool! Maybe you can teach me how to swim?"**

Joker looked at the text, and laughed. His gun pointed at the goon who started saying praises and pleaded to the Joker.

"Oh, you don't want no beef? You don't want no beef?" Joker said looking to the man who kept saying it, he looked back down at his phone

" **Ok. HAHAHAHHA"** Joker texted, and then dropped it on the ground, walking over to his victim like he was a lion on the prowl.

With that answer Lucy put her phone in her pocket. She hoped he didn't mean now, because she was tired.

Finally Lucy started making her way back to the room, before she paused.

'This isn't normal..' She thought to herself. 'I'm living with a homicidal clown and I'm acting like I have no problem with it!...' Lucy laid a hand on her head. 'Have I lost it? I think I've seen like 3 dead bodies, and I don't think I was weirded out?' Lucy shook her head sliding down a wall. 'Why am I just thinking this shit now? If Joker gets caught...I'm getting locked in Arkham, with an 'insane' stamped on my forehead. And not to mention all of Gotham City knowing I'm his daughter and then hating me...maybe even try to kill me for their own sick vengeance on the Joker, who might not even care if I do die because of him..' Lucy's thoughts were getting a little too intense for her. "Oh my god I'm crazy! I'm fucking psycho!" She said to herself. "I jumped into a vat of toxic waste because Joker asked me too…" She said taking in that sudden realization.

Lucy started taking deep breaths. 'This is for mom, after I find her...I'll leave and I'll never look back...I'll move to like..england or something, or join the circus.' She paused at that thought. 'No not the circus...I'm already in one freak show.' she sighed. 'For just being 15 Lucy...you really just fucked up your life.' she thought with a nod holding her forehead, before pushing herself up.

"This is for mom." She said finally, as if that justified what she doing. She felt like it justified everything she did so far that night. Lucy pulled out her phone and raised her eyebrows when the clock said it was four thirty in the morning, "Time to hit the hay." She said making her way up to her room.

Once there she looked at the no door, and felt slightly uncomfortable that there was no door between her room and The Joker's room. She landed on her bed once there and laid down. She didn't want to think about that right now, she felt as long as Joker was in dad mode...he wasn't going to hurt her.

She had plans for tomorrow, swimming lessons, hopefully, and maybe finding out where her mom was, since apparently she does a better job at getting information than Nick does.

She didn't expect a goodnight kiss from The Joker, she assumed he was killing some poor innocent man, or one of his own...and yet again that bothered her that she didn;t care. With that Lucy fell asleep uncomfortably, having she decided that wearing her clothes to bed was a good idea.

 _ **A/N Hello good people of fanfic….net! Another update, sorry if this is boring! Overview of this chapter is knowing that Nick the henchman from the suicide squad movie, is out getting the information that Harley is in Louisiana with the rest of the squad. I hope you don't mind a few filler chapters between then, I just want to lengthen the book up and not just get right into the motion of things, because I don't the book to be like, 6 chapters long and people thinking, that the book was quick.**_

 _ **I feel like really getting in depth character perception and getting into what they feel. I hope Joker isn't out of character, again it is really hard to get him in character.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS, I finally found google docs, so I have a better way to write, so I need to go back and fix the first two chapters. Dyslexia is a pill my friends, I just read over my mistakes and don't notice even if I've read it four times, and then I realized that I add extra words, so as you can probably tell I'm really working on it! :) I feel like m writing looks a little better now!**_

 _ **Thank you guys again for sticking around! Please leave a review? :) I would really like it.**_


	5. Chapter four

***Trigger warning in this chapter.***

Joker stared at his phone with a confused look, he even flipped the phone sideways. He didn't use phones, he didn't find it very…fun. The Joker was standing in Lucy's room, and he decided she had slept enough. It was, 11:45, even he didn't need to sleep that much, and they had plans today. How Rude. Once Joker found what he was looking for, he held the phone at Lucy's ear and pressed the button.

Lucy awoke with a scream as the sound of a very loud alarm erupted in her ear. She almost punched in the direction of which the sound came, instead she laid in the same spot eyes wide as the phone was dropped on her pillow and she watched Joker laughing holding his sides. Lucy grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm and stared at him with an unimpressed look.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment," Lucy said sitting up watching him laughing, soon Joker stopped and looked at her with a fake pout.

"Awe, you're mad..." He giggled, and Lucy finally smiled. "Now swimming…" Joker looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, how come she had a feeling she was going to regret this? Even though she was slightly nervous, she couldn't help but feel some excitement. She was about to go to something intended to be fun, but might be scary with her father!

Lucy watched him a moment, he had that dopey look on his face again, she must have been staring at him without talking for a while. She did that a lot. He must have been trying to hide his impatience.

"Yeah swimming!" Lucy suddenly laughed, and Joker stood up straight and narrowed his eyes looking at the door.

"Harley should have something in her closet you could wear." Joker said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, Nick's making breakfast." He said. Lucy nodded, she'd find out where the kitchen was, and usually it's on the bottom floor.

Lucy swung her feet over the side of the bed, she shook her hair out and let out a yawn. "Will do Jo- uh dad." She chuckled to herself and looked Joker over. It was weird for her to call him dad, she only called her friend Steven 'dad' at times and that's when he would joke around and act like the Joker. Steven was her only friend that knew about her situation, he thought it was cool.

Joker was wearing Arkham asylum sweatpants, and no shirt yet again. 'You must like showing off your tattoos.' Lucy thought to herself. 'I want a tattoo.' She thought. She watched as Joker nodded and left, 'he was quiet…he must be thinking…hopefully that I'm not weird and quiet.' She thought.

Lucy stood up and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't understand how she got to be so quiet, maybe it was the years of isolation when she was younger and never left the house. The only people she ever talked to her Hayley, Harley, Steven, her father now, and occasionally herself...but other than that she was manly just a thought person and it made her a poor conversationalist, and it kind of made her socially inept in the conversation field, which she didn't think Joker liked too much.

When Lucy thought like that, it always made her wish she had grown up with them, but then realization hit her, and then she would wish she was just born normal.

Lucy shook her head as she walked out of her room, and looked in the Joker's room slowly, peaking around, when she no dead bodies she nodded and walked over to a closet. It was a double door, and when she opened it, she didn't expect to see what she saw exactly. It was a walk-in closet, with manikins that held Harley's old costumes, like the nurse one from when she and Joker took over Arkham that one time, and a full leather corset top and pants that she wore in Arkham city, and lastly her little jester outfit…Her first costume.

Lucy walked into the closet, she was getting butterflies walking, and she always wanted to wear her jester costume. She was her mom for Halloween one year. Lucy shook her head, and started looking through the clothes, until she came across a few bathing suits. She grabbed the five and walked over to the mirror. She held the first suit up to her body and tilted her head.

It was a red and black bikini and wear the nipples were supposed to be when she'd put it on were little diamonds, Lucy shook her head eyes wide and laid that on the seat before holding up a one piece that had cut outs all over the place, it was red with black stripes. 'Too revealing.' She chimed in her head. She looked through the last three suits pulling out the purple one piece, that had a fake green flower on the chest and a fake yellow suit tie….'Wait...This is a swim suit of Joker's first costume.' Lucy thought to herself. At least it went with her hair, everything clashed with her hair and sometimes it made her way to angry for her own good.

Lucy set the other suits down, and quickly undressed and then dressed herself in the suit. Now she needed to find shorts so she could make her way down stairs without distracting other men. That's the last thing she wanted to do…She didn't want her father's men to see her so lightly dressed. Lucy grabbed the remainder of the suits and hung them back up before looking in the closet and stopping at a pair of short green jean shorts, she nodded, seeming that, for what she was wearing…this was perfect. She slid them on quickly. She felt kind of confident with her body knowing that she fit in her mother's clothes.

With that she grabbed a pair of her mother's shoes looking for the size, when she saw they were a seven she narrowed her eyes. 'They're a bit big, but whatever.' She shrugged before slipping the shoes on. They were roomy but it was fine. The shoes were purple with green laces. They were converses.

She looked herself in the mirror, and she paused, she held a concerned look on her face. She realized she looked like her father in that moment. It was scary how she looked like him, the clothes, and the hair. She absentmindedly had dressed herself like her father. It wasn't her intentions at first. She was getting ready to change when her phone went off, she grabbed her pants off the floor and grabbed the phone out of the pocket. It was a text from Nick.

" **Breakfast orders?"** Nick was in the middle of pouring Joker a bowl of cereal and milk, and then was picking up the orange juice.

" **Grilled flipping cheese with tomatoes and extra cheese!"** Lucy texted back quickly and hoped that he could make it.

" **Will be ready in a few. Hurry down."**

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before shrugging. It was fine for now. Lucy shoved her phone in her pocket. Now all she had to do was find the kitchen.

Lucy walked around for what seemed like forever, as she walked she braided her hair, and then put it in a tight braided bun, taking the pony-tail off her wrist and tying it around the bun, she then took strands from her long bangs, and let them fall down the side of her face.

Lucy smiled when she found the elevator and going down it. She started humming to the elevator music, which she didn't realize there was until now. She must be going down a different elevator then from the night before. Once she felt it stop and open she walked out of it, and looked around the lobby.

She could smell her food cooking, which made an excited smile land on her face. So her presumption was correct, the kitchen was near the lobby. She began making her way following her smell.

"Who the fuck are you?" A voice said from behind her. Lucy winced not wanting to turn around and see who was talking to her like that, social anxiety getting the better of her. She kept walking. "I'm talking to you!" It was only when Lucy heard a click of a gun that she turned around.

"Oh god…one of you guys again," The man said. Lucy looked at him, it was a man wearing a batman mask talking, and standing next to him was a guy wearing a goat mask. The goat one laughed.

"And a girl one. God damn. Did Gotham's underground army of misfits send you?" The goat said. "Like that's a lot a paint lady," He said referring to her skin. "Is it everywhere?" he asked starting to walk towards Lucy, the batman mask wearing guy following behind. Lucy could tell he meant that in a suggestive manner. Lucy slowly started walking backwards until she hit the wall not too far away from her.

"If so…need somebody to lick it off?" He growled in a lustful manner. Lucy blushed feeling herself get nervous as the man and his body were inches away from her.

"B-Back off assholes…once J-Joker finds out about this…I reckon you won't live that long," Lucy said with a stutter her voice cracking as the goat man slid the strand of hair behind her ear. The batman mask wearing guy chuckled in amusement.

"Joker would thank us, he hates you wannabes," The man laying a hand between her upper thigh.

Lucy gasped. This was happening, and all she could do was stare at these men frightened and feeling hopeless. He heart was starting to hurt as she felt the anxiety attack forming. Her hands burnt which made her wince in pain.

"I'm not a wannabe! I'm his daughter!" She shouted as one man began groping her, her eyes began watering, some tears even falling from her eyes. She laid her hands on both of the men's chests trying to push them away.

"Oh!" The Batman mask guy laughed. "Do you jump on his lap and call him 'daddy Joker'?!" He laughed, the man let his hand fall from her breast and forcefully down her shorts rubbing somewhere Lucy screamed at.

Suddenly both men stopped in their tracks, a blank look in their eyes. Lucy looked at them, and saw the giant holes in their chests where her hands had been, she brought her hands away quickly, looking at them as they were covered in blood, she squeaked as they fell over, dead.

She just killed them…'I just fucking killed them.' she thought. She looked on the blood on her hands, and slowly slid down the wall, looking at the dead bodies scared. "I killed them," she said, before she started rocking back and forth, holding her knees to her chest. She was whispering the same thing over and over again.

She had been touched somewhere she didn't want to talk about, and now she killed two people, at one time. Was she classified as a murderer, or someone doing self-defense?

Joker heard the scream, and jumped up. Was someone really trying to get at his possession? After he just went on this rant about how his daughter was here and if anyone touched her they'd be dead, more than dead, clinging to life as they felt every pain in the word as he slowly tore their fingers off? He knew his men were stupid but were they really that stupid?

Joker looked at Nick as if this were his fault. He should have at least spread the word around. Joker got up and started making his way to wear he heard the sound, he had picked up his cereal bowl and was eating his "Lucky charms". When he made it to the lobby, watching as his child was rocking back and forth…laughing and holding her head. He looked at the dead bodies.

Lucy was trying to justify her actions, and soon had started laughing at herself. "This is crazy." She mumbled to herself, still rocking back and forth on the floor. Blood splattered around her but ever touched her, as if there was some sort of shield around her. When Joker looked closer he could see a glimmer of light around her, where the blood and former a perfect circle around the crying-laughing girl.

Joker threw his cereal bowl behind him, the milk splattering on Nick's pajama bottoms. Nick gave a blank face, in his mind cursing the Joker out.

Joker started making his way to Lucy. "Baby doll…you seem to be- uh, all worked up!" He said faking concern as he pouted over to her. Lucy looked up at him, having wiped blood on her face.

Lucy's hands burned and her head was dizzy, she had never managed to use her power this long. "I think-" She was stopped with a hiccup. "That's an understatement,-" She hiccupped again. Joker let out a laugh.

Joker looked down at the men, and the damaged she had caused to them. She was more than just powerful, she could be a god in the eyes of people! He could see it now! Lucy making Gotham bow, as Joker sat upon his purple thrown, his queen by his side, and Batman dancing in a jester costume for his own amusement. He was taken from his thoughts as another loud hiccup escaped Lucy's mouth. He didn't know where she got those hiccups from? They were loud and ongoing, and slightly obnoxious.

"Baby doll! This is a good thing!" Joker quickly chimed in, practically skipping over to her, stepping in his men's blood and extending a hand to Lucy. "This!..." Joker looked down to the dead men. "Means you can protect yourself," Joker was trying to hype her up, making her think that this…bad thing, was a good thing.

"Lucy," Joker noticed her lack of interest in what he had to say. He was getting impatient. She was still rocking back and forth. When Lucy's name was said, the girl looked up and shook her head taking her eyes away from the dead bodies.

"Can I have my grilled cheese now?" She whispered, and Joker cracked a smile.

Joker did notice that Lucy never really stuck to one subject for too long, she'd dwell, she'd think, she wouldn't respond and then she'd ask something not even about the subject. Joker, narrowed his eyes at her, hand still extended out to her.

Lucy heaved a sigh, and pulled herself up, looking at her bloody hands before grabbing Joker's hand, the little shield around her disappearing before she could even notice there was one around.

"And for the record…" Lucy thought a moment, debating if what she was going to say was worth saying it. She shrugged. "I don't think this is a good thing…" She looked at the dead bodies.

Joker laughed holding her hand tightly and pulling her to him, making her jump over the blood, which was what Lucy wanted. Joker held her cheeks. "This 'is' a good thing Baby Doll," Joker stressed the word 'is'. "This…" He pointed to the dead bodies in an ecstatic way, "Is good…" Joker looked to the sky shaking his head in thought. He was trying to think of something she wanted to hear, "Self-defense." He finally said.

Joker assumed, that was what his teen daughter wanted to hear. She didn't classify herself as a lunatic, or murderer…yet. He reckoned that she probably didn't even realize how crazy this scenario was! She was getting up, and normally going to go have breakfast with him, and his number one henchman, if thinking that this was a normal occurrence was something for her, damn she was as crazy as a bag of cats.

'Self-defense..' Lucy thought to herself. That was what she was thinking earlier. 'Joker said it, so it has to be true right? I didn't murder them…I saved myself from their harm.' Lucy suddenly smiled.

Joker untightened his grip on her hand. His eyes going half lidded once again. "You think too much, you should- ah share your thoughts." He said with a dopey smile. He laid his forehead on her forehead. His freehand motioning for Nick to leave, so he could force himself into a father/daughter moment. Nick took the hint, and went to remake a grilled cheese sandwich.

Joker looked at her. "Your thoughts, your mind, you share it with me," Joker whispered all in one breath before letting out a slow breath. "You and I, we have the same mind, same thoughts, mine may be a little more-uh intense." He said the last part with a laugh.

Lucy looked at him, and Joker could see the wheel turning and gave her look. Lucy bit her lip. "I'm not used to sharing my thoughts, nobody's ever wanted to hear them…" She whispered to Joker. Joker gave a pout, trying to make it look sincere. In all honesty he wanted to laugh, watching her fall for his lies.

"I want to hear them," Joker nodded. "No more thinking about what you want to do!" Joker grabbed her cheeks and leaned back "That's no fun! Just do it!" He said making her head nod.

"But if I just do what I'm thinking about doing, I'd have like 200 cats." She whispered. Joker threw his head back and laughed at that. When he stopped he used his arm to wipe blood off her face from when she had made herself look a little crazy moments ago.

"Now that's crazy." Joker said, and slowly wrapped an arm around her leading her to the kitchen. 'Another situation avoided.' Joker thought. He looked at her outfit, she didn't even make a mess! Boring, but hey, her outfit looked a little familiar.

"I like the outfit." Joker said. Lucy looked down at herself remembering what she was wearing. She blushed.

"Your men did too.." She said, she suddenly whimpered. "Th- They touched me.." She said slowly, Joker growled at that. He didn't like the thought of someone touching his daughter, his new toy, his possession.

"Believe me, I'll make sure my med never do something like that again." Joker growled, a smirk coming onto his face.

"How?" Lucy looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to kill them all, and then hire new ones. Better ones that will know better." He said as if it were no big deal. Lucy gasped.

"Even the panda?" She whispered and Joker looked down at her.

"I'll get a new one." He said with a laugh. Joker could tell she was falling, if all she cared about was the fact that he was going to kill the panda guy.

 _ **A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone sticking around. I know, I know….Another filler chapter! Haha again I'm trying to fill the book out.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm sorry that the updates are getting slower. I applied for a job at Alaska Airlines, and I received an interview the next day! : ) this is a big opportunity for me, I hope I get a call back for a second interview!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Getting more of Lucy's character I guess! Haha Please tell me what you think! I really appreciate all your love and support my friends!**_


	6. Chapter five

Breakfast was fast for Lucy as she greedily ate her grilled cheese, nothing could ruin her appetite for her favorite food. Joker was munching on cereal again since he had thrown his bowl a little while ago. Nick was eating eggs, with cheese.

Joker looked at his daughter in thought. It felt weird for him to think of her as his daughter, would employee be better? He thought that sounded wrong too. He'd just stick to "Baby Doll".

Lucy as Joker stared at her as she finished her food. She made a face at him, which made him shake his head, and raise his eyebrow giving a laugh.

"Sooooo, about swimming..." Lucy started looking at Joker with narrowed eyes. "You're not going to push me into the water right? Because I believe that's very traumatizing to a person afraid of water, and can't swim, and statistics show that people that have been thrown into the water, usually never get back into the water….well almost never.." Lucy said, trying the whole talking out loud instead of thinking thing, which she kind of liked.

Joker rolled his eyes dramatically, and shook his head. "Blah-blah blah-blah blah-blah…" Joker said in a raspy like voice. "I think you will be- ah, just fine!" He gave a big smile that Lucy looked at, gave a dopey smile, and looked at him.

"Are you going to push me into the water?" She asked copying his half lidded eye thing. Joker put a hand on his chest, and put on the biggest mock hurt eyes, but his large smile never faded.

"would never dream of it!" He said tilting his head, his hand dropping from his chest and he gave a smirk.

"Uh-huh," Lucy said and stood up, taking her plate to the sink. Nick watched both of the, when he finished he shook his head, and looked to Joker. He pointed a finger at him, and mouthed.

"You're going to throw her in, but in a better way?" Nick mouth, and Joker nodded, mouthing his laughter, throwing himself back, but no sound left his mouth. Nick watched him before mouthing his own laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked. Joker looked at her. Then he shrugged, and Nick just shook his head and laughed.

Lucy made a terrified face. "If I drown today, I swear to God…I will come back and haunt you." Lucy pointed a finger at the Joker from across the room. "I will make your car just randomly stop while you're being chased by Batman-, "Joker looked at her with wide eyes, his finger wagging at her in a mock disapproving way.

"That chit-chats gonna get ya hurt," Joker said. Nick was laughing at their father/daughter banter.

"And I thought he was evil." Nick jabbed his thumb at The Joker. "But you seem to be way down the line of evil, and just downright diabolical!" Nick joked around, Joker gave a long laugh at that. Lucy gave a smile.

'So this is what it's like to have a family,' she thought to herself before looking at Joker, he was looking at Nick.

"I'm digging the 'bro'mance." Lucy said as she left the room, she was going to go check out the pool, but stopped at the door, she didn't want to go by herself.

Joker looked at her, he rolled his eyes as he got up, leaving his mess and started walking to her, holding her shoulder and walking behind her. What was the chance that his men would do that thing to her again? Probably not likely, but he'd still dispose of them like he said…He was a man of his word after all.

Joker may have been incapable of loving his child, but he did like her. She kind of reminded him, of himself, not just by the dashing looks, but by the way her humor kind of floated around, the way she laughed was one too. That crazy laugh that left her lips so naturally.

Lucy moved from Joker's grasp, and then moved to walk beside him.

It wasn't long that Lucy made it to the pool with Joker, She liked that it was just him and her, it made her feel better. If she embarrassed herself, it would only be in front of Joker, so it would still be embarrassing, just not as bad if someone she didn't know watched her fail.

Joker had stopped at the doors, remembering that it was locked. He looked around before pulling out of his Arkham sweatpants his purple glove, sliding it onto his left hand before punching the glass with his fist.

Lucy let out a gasp, and watched taking into notice that, Joker was strong, he didn't even flinch he just reached his hand through the broken glass and grabbed the door knob turning it and then reaching his hand out and pushing the door open.

Lucy stared at him for the longest moment. Joker looked at her with a smirk. Before extending his arm as if gesturing for her to walk in first. Lucy walked over the broken glass, and gave a look around looking at the water that smelled like chlorine. She guessed the water had to be clean if it still smelled like that. Joker walked in behind her giving a look around, the pool was bigger than the one from his last hideout's.

Lucy walked towards the pool, trying to look as casual as possible as she looked over her shoulder, to make sure Joker wasn't trailing behind her so he could push her in. Joker gave her a toothy grin showing off his silver grill.

"Scared?" He mocked in a childish way. Lucy scoffed dramatically, and rolled her eyes looking at him.

"Me?" She waved her hand at him dismissively. "Never!" She laughed a fake laugh holding her stomach, as she looked over the pool standing by the edge. "Ok, just a little."

"It's just a pool," Joker said with an ecstatic laugh

"Just my impending doom!" Lucy threw her hands in the air.

"Now that's dramatic."

"I'm overly cautious," Lucy justified.

"That's no fun!" Joker laughed. "Live a little Baby Doll!" He said walking over to her, Lucy tensed up as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

Lucy gave a heavy sigh. "Please don't push me in," She said with a laugh. Joker smirked, and laid his head on her shoulder, and tilted his head into hers in a seemingly loving way. Of course Lucy took it that way and leaned her head into his.

It was kind of clear to Joker now that his daughter held trust in him, well it was small, but it was there. "I'm going to help you.." He chuckled. "Now, close your eyes." He said. Lucy gave a skeptical look, her heart pounding. Flashes of the night before showing in her mind. She took a deep breath calming herself. She closed her eyes though.

"I am not going to let you drown….I may watch you struggle a little bit, but I won't let you drown," He said He commented. "What kind of father would I be if I let you drown?" He asked. A laugh threatening to leave his mouth.

"A lame one." Lucy commented, Joker snorted inward, and smiled excitedly.

"I'm anything but lame!" He giggled. Lucy mentally rolled her eyes at him. Joker gave a dramatic breath in, and massaged Lucy's shoulders, as if he were some coach getting his team ready to win a championship.

"Baby Doll, there's going to be a time in your new…career that's going to call for a good swim." Joker said in though, looking to the sky light above them. He licked his lips. "Sometimes, a good…push is required." He smirked, Lucy's eyes shot up as Joker suddenly shoved her into the water.

Lucy didn't get the chance to scream as she was engulfed by cold water, she was in 10 feet of water, and started panicking. Her eyes open, she looked to the top.

"Just kick! It's like riding a bike!" She could hear the Joker's muffled laughter. Lucy started kicking her feet, taking into thought that the kicking was making her surface, she started kicking faster. Once she reached the top, she didn't stop kicking.

"I don't know how to ride a bike!" Lucy screamed, flailing in the water. She grabbed the edge where Joker's feet were. She looked up at him.

"Did you never leave the house growing up?" He asked with a funny look, making a laugh. Lucy looked at him quietly, she wasn't laughing because there was nothing to laugh about it.

"Hayley never let me." Lucy said Pushing herself out of the water, and sitting on the edge of the pool. Joker looked down at her, was this about to be one of those sentimental moments in the movies Harley made him watch? Oh Jaysus. He sat down beside her cross legged, and looked at her trying his best to look sympathetic.

"Hayley use to tell me I wasn't normal," Lucy said taking Joker's half lidded eyes, and dopey smile as the hint he was listening. Joker narrowed his eyes, he hated Harley's sister, she was always so prudish, and called him crazy. He wanted to kill her the moment he met her, but Harley begged and he'd do anything for his queen.

"I never liked her." He said, "Why didn't you just kill her?" He asked as if she was crazy for not doing that in the first place.

Lucy gave him a look. "Because, I didn't feel like going to a child mental health unit." She said, started to untie her now wet shoes, sliding them off. "Hayley was all I had growing up, even if I was locked inside all the time, never had friends until I was 12, and she always pointed out every time I laughed crazy and said something crazy…I loved her because she was the only person I had," Lucy said, Joker scowled, maybe he'd pay her a visit. He didn't know if he cared or not, but just the thought of someone treating his baby doll that way, really grinded his gears the wrong way.

Joker suddenly laughed. "You don't have to worry about that here, crazy is encouraged in our family!" He winked. Lucy chuckled. Lucy liked hearing that.

"That's why I'm so quite ya know? Hayley never liked to hear my thoughts, she always told me to keep to myself." Lucy sighed looking at the water.

Joker didn't like all this sappy shit. It made him feel awkward. Instead he laid a hand on Lucy's back and shoved her into the water once again, this time he stood up and jumped in himself. Laughing in the water as he watched Lucy kick with all her might to get back to the top.

Once Joker surfaced, as Lucy did, Lucy looked at him with a glare. "Seriously!?" She asked. Joker just smiled, and laid on his back floating in the water, closing his eyes, and then opening one to look at her. Lucy scoffed, and tried to do the same floating on her back and looking at the skylight.

"When you live with me, you never have to worry about any of that again." He concluded. Lucy gave a smile to herself. "Now swim back and forth a couple times." Joker said "using arms and legs." He said.

Lucy gave a sigh and turned over starting to doggy paddle over to the other side.

 **A/N: Hello! I know this chapter is boring and short, but I really wanted a chapter where it shows moments between Joker and Lucy, and the way they interact.**

 **Will Joker's fatherliness last long? Or will his patience fade? Stay tuned for the next episode!**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing and liking, I think I'm going to make the next chapter a little more exciting!**


	7. Chapter six

Lucy and Joker had finished up swimming, and Lucy was now in the shower. Her head against the wall in thought, feeling the warm water fall down her back. Her green hair stuck to her face, and back, and she was hugging herself. Lucy was holding the half lidded eye look, thinking, talking to herself. "This is normal," She whispered. "No, isn't normal?" She questioned herself, and words she spoke moments ago. How was she to handle the situation she had been given? She walked in here with a mission? Save her mom, and get the hell out of Gotham with her. Lucy felt as if her original plan was slipping from her grasp as if it were water falling out of her hands, and she was the idiot trying to catch the water.

'Joker is a master manipulator, he is playing you like a fiddle and you are allowing it Lucy!' Lucy thought to herself as she hit her head against the shower wall in aggravation. 'He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about your mother! In fact, Harley probably doesn't care about you either! She left you to grow up with her bitch of a sister!' Lucy growled at her thoughts, punching the shower wall, and then gasping in pain and holding her hand tightly.

Lucy had never had thoughts like this before, so why was her mind making her think this way? She was more aggravated than usual, more stressed and emotional. She figured it had everything to do with the situation she had put herself in recently, or it was the acid she threw herself in playing with her mind, changing her in more ways than she thought humanly possible.

"Of all the traits I could have received, I got the big batch of crazy-itous!" Lucy whispered loudly too herself. She didn't want to get caught talking to herself. It was something she did a lot, but not in front of others, and not so angrily. She hadn't noticed, but she had made herself cry, from anger and sadness. 'Why couldn't I be like you mom, the before you, the Harleen inside you..?' Lucy began thinking to herself and holding herself tighter. 'I don't want to be like dad…' She though slowly hitting her head against the shower wall in thought.

Lucy took a deep breath wishing the air had been cool, instead of her warm and heavy shower air. Lucy looked down at her hand and noticed the bruise that was beginning to form on her knuckles. She hadn't meant to hit the wall so hard, in fact she didn't want to hit the wall at all. The wall didn't do anything to her! Lucy groaned at her forming headache, and decided it was time to get out of the shower and face the day with a brave face, and a new attitude.

Lucy decided at this moment, it was time to think clearly, and responsibly. She couldn't let Joker get in her head, she couldn't let her childish fantasies of having a father get to her head and play with her heart strings. Hell, she couldn't let Joker play with her heart strings! He wasn't her father, and he wasn't her friend. At this moment, Joker was her accomplice. Or to be smart, she was his accomplice.

Getting out of the shower quickly and wrapping herself up in a towel was her first job, second was finding clothes. Lucy went to her room and plopped herself on the ground and started looking through her bag. Her clothes were nothing compared to what her mother had in her wardrobe, she kind of wanted to borrow her mother's clothes. Deciding against it, Lucy pulled out her blue tank top, and denim skinny jeans, which were white washed in bleach and Lucy had personally cut holes into the pants, Lucy called them her "rocker jeans". Lucy rummaged through her bag again once she was dressed and found her hair brush, she quickly ran the brush through her green hair, and then pulled her pony tail off her wrist and then put her green hair into a tight bun.

Lucy walked into the bathroom to inspect her job on her hair, before shrugging at her decent job, and leaving stopping at her doorway that led to Joker's room. She really wish she hadn't blasted the door away. God, another reason to hate herself! Just what she needed! Lucy walked out barefoot, not knowing if she should wear shoes or not. She didn't really care.

Lucy made sure her phone was in her pocket before actually leaving Joker's room, and into the hotel's long daunting hallway. The long hallway kind of made Lucy nervous, the sound of many gunshots didn't help with that anxiousness either. Lucy made a furrowed brow and a confused look before letting her gut decide to follow the sounds. 'Maybe it's Batman coming to take me home?' She thought to herself, mentally giving herself an unimpressed laugh. 'Yeah right, he'd probably label me as one of them and have me hauled to Arkham. Asshole.' She glared at the floor as she walked towards the sound.

As a kid Lucy had loved Batman, even had an action figure she'd stick a tutu on. She had thought Batman was the shit, but after finding out who her real parents were she didn't like him anymore. She didn't know if it were the influenced hate, or the fact he never did save her from being mugged in an ally when she was 14. She kind of thought of Batman as some guy that only enjoyed fighting crime, if the people causing it were big time villains. She had been mugged by a hobo who wanted her MP3 player, the only people to save her were the EMTs and the police department for getting her, her MP3 back.

Once Lucy came to a stop at where the sounds of gunfire were coming from, she narrowed her eyes at the door. Did she really want to walk in there? Or did she want to ditch the Joker, go home, and get ice cream with Steven? She wanted to do all of those, but she realized she could only do one. She figured if she left, The Joker would just come looking for her, even if didn't want him too, or did she? She didn't know anymore! All these teenage hormones were getting to her head.

She didn't want to admit she liked The Joker, she didn't want to admit that she didn't mind spending time with the psychotic bastard. Lucy was stuck with her mix of feelings towards him, she had yearned for a father growing up and now she was getting what she had asked for, even if what she had asked for was a little too much for her.

'He's a psychotic, mass murdering clown, your father, a player, a gang war starter, a trickster. Why am I still here? For mom, mom wouldn't want me to get involved in this shit.' Lucy thought to herself still looking at the door in thought.

As much as Lucy wanted too, she couldn't turn herself away from the door. She grabbed the knob and pushed it open, only to be met with a bullet hitting the wall next to her head, meeting the insanity filled eyes of her father with her filled with fear eyes. He had almost shot her.

Lucy's eyes looked away from his, and to around the room, she stayed in her frozen state, she hadn't imagined ever seeing something so…traumatizing. Before her were all the bodies of Joker's henchmen. Joker had literally killed them all. She hadn't expected it, but with Joker you couldn't really expect anything.

Lucy grabbed her chest, her anxiety levels rising as she stared at all the dead bodies. She had hardly ever seen a dead body before, let alone 30. It looked as if some of them had even been tortured, others still had knives poking out of their chests and stomachs, some organs littered the floor, but it looked as if the majority had been shot. She tried to find a different spot to look at, but anywhere she looked there was blood, the walls, the ceiling, the floor.

Lucy could hear his laughter, his voice trying to talk to her, Nick's voice trying to talk to her. Everything to Lucy was muffled. She felt bile raise to her throat, making it burn. She closed her eyes, she was seeing black spots in her vision. Was this real? Was this happening? Was she dead and this was Hell? And Joker was the devil?

Lucy opened her eyes, and Joker was in her face, looking at her with a tilted head, and those same amused, insane eyes. Lucy let out a startled yelp, pulling herself out of her momentary daze, she fell back. She landed on her ass, looking up at The Joker with terrified eyes. She didn't talk, she couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

"You like it?" Joker asked in his raspy voice, in a whisper. He licked his lips and went to extend her hand, but she crawled backwards slightly tears in her eyes. He smiled, an insane smile, amused and mouth opened. "I killed them for you!"

Lucy grabbed her heart at the pain that hit it. This wasn't her fault was it? Was it her fault these men died?! Had she killed them? Joker said he'd do it…To make her feel safe. She didn't feel safe.

Joker laughed at her. Watching her think, seeing the pain and fear all at once in her eyes. He loved it! He loved seeing the emotion hit people's eyes, that's usually wear the fear showed first, the eyes, the pupils always got smaller, he always loved the detail that fear showed. He liked seeing the fear this strong in Lucy's eyes. It made him amused.

"Don't you see?! You asked me too!" Joker jumped up and down turning to one of his men that were pleading for their life, on the ground his legs shot so he couldn't walk. Joker kicked him in the stomach, the man groaned and grabbed his stomach.

"You're crazy…!" Lucy screamed at him, crawling backwards until she hit the wall in the hallway. She felt so scared, so vulnerable, she felt like she should run, but her legs felt like jelly.

Joker paused at that, beginning to laugh, his hair was a mess, and strewn about, blood covered his pale skin, some even on his face, only because he had drawn a smile on his face in blood. Joker laughed with his head tilted, turning around and walking over to his daughter, he knelt down at her side, and then stopped laughing, suddenly punching the wall by her head. His hand went through the wall. Lucy yelped and let her head inch away from his arm.

"What?" Joker hit his head with his free hand. "What did you call me?" He growled, letting some laughter escape from his mouth at the question.

Lucy Just looked at him in fear, her adrenaline pumping. She was in flight or fight mode, but she couldn't move. She stared at him, she half expected his half lidded eyes, but she was seeing a side of The Joker she didn't want to see or experience. She felt like her heart was in her throat, tears falling from her eyes. She started trying to crawl away back against the wall.

Joker bared his teeth like he was an animal and growled. He grabbed her by her tank top and pulled her forward. She clenched her teeth trying not to scream in fear.

"Say it, say it, SAY IT!" He yelled at her. Lucy gasped.

"You're crazy!" She screamed at him, and Joker brought his hand back and back handed her across the face, making the side if her head hit the wall hard.

Lucy screamed in pain and in shock. Her hand immediately going to hold her face, as she looked at him in shock. Tears streaming down her face, Joker looked at her, no smile on his face except for the bloody one. He grabbed her by her hair that had come undone from her bun, and yanked her up with him, Lucy yelping the whole time. Joker dragged her by her hair into the room and over to the still alive man, that was still pleading and crying for his life to be spared.

In all honesty, Lucy wanted this to end. "No, no no! I'm not crazy Baby Doll." He said, insane laced in his voice, as he put a gun in her hand, making her hand close around it. Lucy looked at the gun in fear, a bruise forming on her face already, her eyes wide.

"You can either live in this world on top, or you can die with it, sitting on the pile of shit that this world had created for you." Joker started ranting. He held her hand that held the gun tightly. Lucy watched him not knowing where he was going with this. Lucy let a sob fall from her mouth.

Joker rolled his eyes when she wasn't getting it. "You can either die bottom feeders like them-," Joker said, making her hand hold the gun against her temple, putting her finger on the trigger. Lucy's heart started racing faster than normal, she tried to control her breathing and her hands afraid that'd she'd squeeze the trigger on herself. "Or you can live long enough in this world to see the end of it." He said making her hand point to the man who started shaking his head no.

Joker than took a step back letting her hand go. Lucy looked at him afraid of what he was going to make her do. He was going to make her decide to shoot the poor man, or shoot herself.

"Or you could be the savior of it," Joker extended his arms out, making motions for her to shoot him.

Lucy was sobbing looking at the gun, at Joker, at the man, and was thinking about shooting herself. Neither one she wanted to do. Her face burned, her hands burned and she didn't understand why her powers hadn't malfunctioned yet. She looked to Joker who looked amused, pure insanity in his dark eyes, he held a smile on his face, a thrilled one, like one you'd make going on a roller coaster.

Joker was soaking in this moment, he knew to her she only had one choice. Joker looked her dead in the eyes, watching her wheels turning.

Lucy looked at the man, Joker was going to kill him either way, but what was going to happen to her if she shot him and made that choice? That was it, she didn't know! Joker was unpredictable his moments, movements, his thoughts and everything in between was unpredictable. There was no telling what Joker had instore for her! And Lucy didn't know if she wanted to find out.

Lucy put the gun to her head. Joker's smile faded. He hadn't expected that. He tilted his head. "If I do this, it's all over. I don't have to worry about anything anymore." Lucy suddenly said suddenly with a laugh. "About you, Harley, Hayley, and this fucked up society!" She said. Joker tilted his head, and laughed.

"If you stick with me Baby doll, you can show all of Gotham City what you can do about their society," Joker said his arms dropping to his side. "You won't have to hide anymore. The ones that'll hide will be the ones that screwed with Lucy Quinzel"

Lucy looked at him. 'I won't have to hide?' she thought, and she liked the sound of it. She dropped the gun from her temple and pointed it at the guy's head

'The guy was going to die anyways right?' She thought before she pulled the trigger of the gun, and then dropped the gun.

Joker laughed so hard, that it echoed throughout the whole hotel.

 _ **A/N: Hello! Another chapter, I hope this one is better than the last! Haha Please tell me what you think! : )**_

 _ **PS. I'm sorry updates are slow. I just like taking my time, and making sure it'll be a good chapter.**_

 _ **Please review! Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter seven

Lucy had looked at the man that she had just shot, dropping the gun on the ground as the man looked her in the eyes. This moment was something that Lucy never wanted experience. The men sputtered on his word. Blood spitting out of his mouth, and then the light, the light everyone had in their eyes left his, and he was unmoving, like an inanimate object.

Lucy let a tear slip from her eye as she tried to register what she just did. She had just killed someone. Joker's laughter seemed a little too much for her at the moment. Her eye twitched slightly, her hands shook slightly, as she looked at them. She had killed someone so willingly with her own two hands. 'Wait? Was it really willingly? Or did Joker give me no choice?' She thought. 'No it was my fault, I killed him, I could have killed me, or him, and I chose this poor dude…' She decided in her head.

Lucy looked at Joker, who was looking at her. "Baby Doll, you are taking steps to being…just…like…me.." The last three words he said slowly and in a growl. He was walking to her, watching her cautiously as if she were going to explode any moment. Honestly he was surprised that her abilities malfunction when he was manhandling her. When Lucy stood there, staring at the body by her feet crying to herself, Joker made the steps too her standing in front of her, his purple gloved hand made its way to under her chin and brought her face up, bringing her eyes to eyes to his.

Joker liked the look in her eyes, terrified and wild. His free hand moved to wipe her eyes of her tears in a fake loving way. Joker licked his lips, and forced sincerity into his eyes as he watched her almost unraveling in his fake comfort towards her. "The first ones always soooo hard." He said with a nod. "Butchya' get used to it after a while." Joker said holding her by her shoulders and looking her over. Joker looked over to Nick.

Nick didn't like the scene he had just watched, but he remained silent the entire time, he didn't talk much, didn't voice his opinions, didn't ask questions, Nick always just went with the flow. Joker looked at him.

"I think it's time for a family outing~" Joker said excitedly. Nick just looked at him, they were talking about this moments before Lucy showed up.

Lucy just stared at him, she just wanted to go home, and curl up in her bed, and take another shower, and cry, oh and tell her friend Steven she had made the biggest, most stupid mistake of her life. "What?" She asked and looked at Joker with wide eyes, as if he were about to take her to a murder circus. OH WAIT! SHE WAS ALREADY IN ONE.

"We can't ruin the surprise!" Joker exclaimed. Lucy swore he was more random than she was! First he was telling her to kill him, herself, or some dude, and then he was telling she was going to be him, and for the grand finale he wants to go on a family outing?! Lucy needed to get the fuck out of here!

Lucy had dug herself into a hole, and she didn't know how to climb back up it, it was making her nervous how deep in shit she was in. She didn't know if she could go along with Joker's antics anymore and still keep her sanity. It was impossible! Harvey Dent met him for like 10 minutes and decided to go around killing people!

She couldn't escape now though, she was moments away from finding her mom, and she was going to find her, even if she died trying. So she was going to pretend to be fine, probably like everyone did after they met the Joker.

Lucy gave a smile, moving Joker's hand away from her chin. "What are we waiting for? I love surprises." She said with a laugh. Lucy looked only at him, she didn't want to look at dead people anymore, she got her fill for a lifetime. Though, she had a feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg, she had a long road to go down. She assumed being with the Joker, she'd see a whole lot more than just a dead body.

Joker smiled wide, giving Lucy a creepy feeling. "Nick take her to the car, I'll meet you out there." He said giving one last smile to Lucy, before heading past Nick and out the door.

Lucy looked at Nick. "I told you, you'd regret this." Nick said heading out the door, and Lucy followed, after glaring at his back as if she could shoot lasers from them.

"Shut up Nick, you don't talk to Joker this way." Lucy mumbled. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Because he'd kill me." Nick said with a nod. Lucy glared at him harder if possible. She was quite a moment.

"I could kill you too." Lucy said in a shaky voice. Nick almost laughed hard and at her in a mean way before shaking his head again.

"The day I think you're going to kill me, will be the day I shut my mouth." Nick said.

Lucy watched him, quietly, and took that as a compliment. Nick didn't think she was crazy enough to be a threat. Lucy liked that, it almost made her get teary eyed, but she kept that to herself.

* * *

Lucy and Nick had been sitting in the car for a while. Nick the driver, and Lucy in the middle seat between drivers, and passengers. She was looking at her phone, she had downloaded Facebook moments ago, just now logging on.

Once logged on, it was on her profile. The picture was Lucy, but not of her. Lucy had covered herself in theater makeup in an attempt to feel and look normal. She had covered her eyebrows in the makeup and had looked up tutorials on how to draw on eyebrows perfectly, she had put her make up even on her lips, and covered them in a normal lip pigmentation, and on top of all the makeup she wore normal makeup, light eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Finally on her head was a curly blonde wig that looked too real for her own good. Lucy was going off what she thought she would look like if she was normal. After that day, Lucy practiced her makeup skills a lot, she knew how to make herself look like different people, Taylor Swift, Johnny Depp, and Jared Leto. She liked that gift a lot.

The person next to her in the picture was a boy who looked her age, he had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, his smile to Lucy could light up anymore. In the photo the boy was winking, his arm around Lucy. The boy was Steve her best friend. He was just 2 months younger than her, but that didn't stop Lucy from babying him.

Lucy smiled at the photo, before looking at her profile, she had like 30 notifications and 100 messages. She looked down her profile, it was video from Gotham City News, her profile picture on the screen with a lady standing in front of it, and messages from her Aunt Hayley scattered on the begging her to come home and that she was sorry.

Lucy gulped. "I'm on the news…" Lucy said to Nick who looked at her phone and raised his eyebrows.

"I know, we just didn't tell you, so you wouldn't freak out, or feel like you needed to call Hayley, because as soon as you call Hayley, the police will know, and then know the hideout." Nick said cautiously. "So don't call, and you should probably get that off your phone before the computer notifies them you logged on Facebook with a different device." Nick said trying to grab her phone. She leaned away quickly putting her hand on his face, and pushing him away from her.

"Okay! I'll do it myself!" She started laughing, Nick had started laughing too and sat himself up looking at the clock on the car.

Lucy was getting ready to delete the app when she got a message, through Facebook messenger. She looked at it as it popped on the screen. It was from Steven.

" _ **Where ever you went, I hope you're okay. Hayley is sorry, and we miss you, ya dick."**_ Lucy looked at his message, a pain hit her heart and she knew it was guilt. She looked at the phone as it vibrated again.

" _ **If you want to meet up, just you and me, I'll be at 'Carnies', where we usually meet up every Saturday. :["**_ Lucy looked at theangry face and snorted in amusement. She wanted to go, but she couldn't right now, and she wanted to message him back but she knew she couldn't.

Lucy quickly deleted the app, before her emotions got the better of her. She missed her best friend. Lucy let her shoulders fall back as she leaned back in the chair and she then looked over at the window as she saw a flash of purple by the window.

Joker was wearing his purple pants, and a green button up shirt with a yellow vest and a purple jacket, and on the pocket of his jacket was a yellow flower. Lucy looked at the flower and scrunched her nose up. She didn't trust Joker's flowers. Joker swung the door open and got in next to Lucy, throwing his purple cane with the gold jester onto the back seat. He slam the door shut and looked at Lucy glaring at his flower, and gave a smile with a growl.

"I think daddy should start calling you 'Flower', since you like to admire mine so much." Joker looked at her with an amused smile, his eyes half lidded and his smile dopey. Lucy looked away from him. She was thankful he cleaned off the bloody smile at least.

"I think I prefer Baby Doll…I kind of like it now." Lucy shrugged. Joker smirked and gave a chuckle. "Even though there already is a "Baby Doll, if I remember correctly." She said sitting up and looking at the Joker. Joker raised an eyebrow.

Nick had started driving, looking around,

"She was a mental patient at Arkham, a grown woman who thought she was a little girl." Lucy sat back remembering the news story. "Croc fell in love with her or something and did whatever she asked, fought Batman, and even kidnapped old costars, because they took the spotlight when she was little on some TV show." Lucy said.

Joker made wide eyes in realization. "Yes I remember her!" He said excitedly. "It's a shame she isn't mental anymore. I guess that means the names up for grabs!" He said extending his arm over the seat.

Lucy deadpanned and sighed. Not what she was getting at, she was hoping for a cooler name but, "Baby Doll" had grown on her since then. She was Joker's Baby Doll…Lucy paused at that, mentally throwing up.

Did she just admit to herself that she was the Joker's? Oh crap.

Lucy pulled her phone out once more, and pointed it at Joker. "Smile!" She said.

Joker laughed before covering his mouth with his hand, the one that held the tattoo of a rather large smile, his eyes squinting in an amused way.

Lucy took the picture and saved it. She'd save it for a rainy day. That day being when she sends Joker to Arkham and reminisces on the times they had together.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! : ) please tell me what you think! :D I love you all my fans!**_


	9. Chapter eight

Lucy stared off into space as Nick drove the car down the road, her thoughts over taking her. Lucy closed her eyes so Joker could think she was resting them. She didn't want Joker to think she was keeping her thoughts to herself again.

'Mom, wherever you are, how could you stay with him? HIM? How could you choose HIM over ME?' Lucy thought to herself, she pursed her lips. She could feel tears pricking her eyes, even though they were closed. She felt her heart sinking. 'You could have been there for me, but instead you chose to get beaten around by some lunatic.' She tilted her head, not expecting her head to land on the Joker's shoulder. She didn't care.

Joker looked down at her, thinking she was just asleep. He smirked too himself, looking out the window again as they came across the Gotham Narrows.

'I hope you have a change of heart when I come and save you mom….I hope you choose me over him.' She thought sighing to herself. Joker looked down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" He said eye brow raised. Lucy shot her eyes open, and then shrugged.

"I'm thinking about mom," She whispered tiredly, sitting up from laying her head on Joker's shoulder. She didn't realize she was tired until she opened her eyes. It must have been from all the emotional drama she put herself through. "And fantasizing about all the fun we're gonna have." She half lied. She did at that moment thought about her mother and herself at the pool, floating in the water and sipping soda. When she suddenly imagine Joker doing a cannon ball into the water, she froze. Joker was now sneaking his way into her fantasies? That was no good.

Joker laughed. "They're going to be pretty 'killer' times," Joker laughed obnoxiously, and Lucy gave an emotionless laugh. Joker stopped laughing and looked at her. "What? Were you not 'dying' to hear that one?" He asked emphasizing the word dying. He then broke out into laughter.

"Oh god! You've hit dad joke central." Lucy groaned and slid down in her seat coving her face. "Let me out before the puns kill me." Lucy said to Nick. Nick was pursing his lips together, trying to keep his own laughter contained. He was supposed to look emotionless, but these two were killing him.

Lucy only found those jokes funny, because Joker was a killer, and he killed people so for him to make jokes like that…were pretty hilarious to her.

Lucy looked outside and saw that people were staring at the car with a concerned look, some men even ran from it, heading into their apartments and closing the door. Did Joker's purple car gain a reputation for being…Joker's purple car? Probably.

Lucy looked around seeing that this place looked rather familiar. 'Carnies' the costume, magic, and prank store were just right across the street from where Nick had just parked. Lucy swallowed thickly. Steven was going there, or was in there? She didn't know. She was hoping he hadn't made it yet.

Lucy smiled at Joker. "So, where are we going?" Lucy asked tilting her head, hoping it was the place they were parked at. An apartment, that looked like it belonged to meth heads. Maybe he had unfinished business?

Joker smiled and got out of the car, and Lucy followed after. Nick stayed in the car, and looked at them both. "I have stuff to do with our friend Kendrick." He said with a nod. Joker nodded.

"Tell him…" Joker licked his lips and looked at Nick with serious eyes, "If he doesn't have anything on our Harley dearest…" He leaned into the open window, taking his cane Nick handed to him "I'll kill him, and find someone who can get the information." Joker growled.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. When Nick nodded and drove off with a nod, Lucy looked at him, "People to you are just disposable?" Lucy asked and Joker looked at her. Joker tilted his head weighing the answers down in his head.

"Yes, everyone to me is disposable. Nick, Kendrick, the Panda…" Joker said laying his hands on Lucy's cheeks, the side of his cane pressing into her cheek lightly. He almost said Harley but he stopped himself. "When you get on the top like I am, you'll find this out." He said, and patted her cheek roughly, before looking at Carnies.

'The difference between you and me, is I don't think people are garbage.' Lucy thought to herself, looking at Carnies.

"We're going to the costume store?" Lucy asked after a moment, watching Joker walk to the entrance, twirling his cane in his hand. Lucy followed after.

"It's time to dress the part of the family." He said looking over his shoulder at her. Lucy sighed, and swallowed thickly. She guessed that would be a good option.

'Costumes, masks people won't recognize me…not that they would…since I usually wear like 10 pounds of theater makeup out in public," Lucy thought and looked to Joker with narrowed eyes.

"I am not about to wear a mini Joker costume." She said catching up to him, Joker laughed.

"I think you'd look great wearing daddy's old suit and tie!" Joker said laughing opening the door and holding it open for Lucy, who walked into it. Nobody was in the store, nobody ever was. It was always just Lucy and Steven that came in outside the Halloween, costume season. Lucy sighed in relief when she didn't see Steven.

"I don't think so dad." Lucy said looking up at him, and looking at Mr. Cox, the store owner. He was a rather old guy, who had memory problems. He also knew that she had green hair and white skin.

"Hi Mr. Cox!" Lucy chimed and gave a wave, the old man with the greying hair shot a smile in the direction of the noise. He put his glasses on.

"Lucy, I was worried you and your friend weren't coming." He said with a smile, and looked at Lucy. Lucy almost laughed at the way the glasses made his eyes look five inches wide. Joker looked at the old man, and Lucy with a confused look, but smirked too himself. Standing beside his daughter at the front desk. He was amused by how the man didn't know who he was or…didn't care who he was.

"It's just me today Mr. Cox, and-" Lucy was interrupted by Mr. Cox.

"This must be your father! You look so much alike." He said squinting at the Joker, and extending his arm out. Joker looked at the hand and then at the man. He looked at Lucy, a growl forming. \

"My dad doesn't shake hands!" She laughed. Cox put his hand down, but still held a big smile. "How did you know he was my dad?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Cox laughed, and looked at them both. "You both have green hair, and same face." He said. Lucy frowned, if he could find out and he was like blind, she didn't want to know what Gotham City would put together.

"Anyways…did Steven come today?" Lucy suddenly asked, and the man made a confused face. Lucy sighed.

"Who's Steven again?" He asked. Lucy shook her head but smiled.

"We're going to go look around," Lucy said. Cox nodded, and looked back out the window staring blankly.

Joker looked at her and looked around the store. "He must not…get out much." He said to her and picked up random objects off shelves dropping them as he lost interest.

"He lives upstairs, he doesn't have a TV, and just sits here all day waiting for someone to stop by." Lucy said "It's kind of sad." She said walking up steps to the costume part of the store.

Joker followed, a smile on his face. He was thinking he just found himself a new costume parlor for Harley, and she liked silly gags like the prank kits that were on the shelves. He growled at the thought of Harley, walking around and away from his daughter. He was going to find something interesting.

Lucy looked over as Joker walked down stairs, the Carnies store was filled with costume parts, not just full costumes unless you went to trade mark costumes. This is where Lucy usually got her theater makeup with Steven. Mr. Cox use to own a circus hence the name of his store "Carnies", there was pictures of a younger Mr. Cox wearing some ring leader costume, his wife was a ballerina clown acrobat named Stella. Pictures of them were strewn across the store. To Lucy they were the…Joker and Harley of the good world.

Lucy pulled out a purple tutu, a thick one that had built in spandex. She liked the idea of wearing a tutu. Lucy hung it over her arm and started looking at tops. She looked at a tight long sleeve green shirt, which looked like latex, it was lime green, almost like the color of her and Joker's hair. She grabbed that too, and then found a purple button up vest that would stop unbuttoning at her breasts. She found manikin heads, that held masks, and she stopped at a purple one, Lucy grabbed it, and walked to the dressing room.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, she kicked off her shoes, and stripped dressing in the new clothes she'd probably wear for a while. Once in them she looked at herself before outing on the mask. Her heart was thumping in her chest when she looked at what she looked like. She looked like a Joker version of Harley Quinn. Looked at the shelf behind her through the mirror and saw her old pony tails she left in their once, and grabbed them. She put her hair into two pigtails, her hair was long so the pigtails stopped at her shoulders. She looked at herself and sat down.

"I just need to play the part for a little." She whispered to herself. She smirked to herself. If she was going to play the part, then she was going to dress it. She walked out of the dressing room and walked over to the knee high socks. She found green ones and purple ones. She opened the green one, and took one out, and then did the same to the purple one. She walked over to the boots and looked over the many color Doc Martins, and grabbed the lime green one, and the purple one and sat down putting the socks on, and then the shoes. Making sure to put the purple show on the foot with the green sock and vice versa with that other pair.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. Now she looked the part. She looked over to Joker who was talking to Mr. Cox holding a picture of what looked like Cox and his wife. Lucy sighed as Joker laughed his crazy laugh.

Lucy gave a scream that came out muffled as the hand of a man dressed as Batman covered her mouth. She looked at the man through the mirror who gave a laugh, and let go of her. She glared at him, before her heart held panic.

The man took the mask off, and looked at her with his familiar blue eyes. It was Steven.

"I remember when we were 12 and played this game." Steven said to her and set the mask on the bench. "I saw you grabbing the stuff so I grabbed the Batman costume, and suddenly felt my Batman side come out," He said before giving a sigh. Lucy looked at him and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have come." Lucy whispered. Steven gave a confused look.

"Shouldn't have come? Lucy, Fuck you." He whispered to her. "We're best friends, and you leave without telling me." He said with a scoff. He glared at her.

Lucy glared at him. He had never talked to her that way. "Fuck me? Really Steven? You shouldn't have come because I put myself in deep shit." Lucy spat. Steven looked at her, before hugging her tightly.

"Lucy, come home…" He whispered. "Live with me and my mom….I know I shouldn't have, but she knows all about you. I told her everything" He said. Lucy looked at him, hugging him back laying her head on his shoulder before pulling away. Feeling slightly betrayed he told someone.

"You don't understand Steven." She said laying her hands on his cheeks, very much like Joker does to her. Steven narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not ready to go back yet. Not till I find my mom." She whispered, "I don't care what I have to do to get her back." She said not knowing her voice sounded dark. He just looked at her, hurt filling his eyes. She let go of his cheeks, watching Joker and Cox talk. Steven looked over and gasped, Lucy looked at him, seeing the fear fill his eyes.

"What have you done?" He whispered He looked at her wide eyes. "Lucy we have to leave, you don't have to be with him." He said taking her hands. He was putting together in his head what his best friend had done.

"Yes Steven…I do.." Lucy said, Steven rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"You're not coming back with me are you?" He asked hurt filling his eyes. Steven looked down. Lucy put her two fingers under his chin.

"Not yet," She whispered. She looked at his lips, her heart thumping wildly her hands burnt slightly, she even felt a little shaky. "But I'll come back…I'll come back for you." She whispered and pressed her lips to his closing her eyes. Steven froze but slowly leaned into the kiss, he took his hand away from hers and laid it on her cheek.

"Does this mean I'm like Harley Quinn now? Also you're burning my chin" Steven whispered after he pulled away from the kiss. Lucy Smirked and shook her head quickly taking her hand away. "W-" He stopped when there was a gun shot heard, hitting the ceiling and some dry wall falling on the ground.

"Lucy! Aren't you going to introduce daddy to your boyfriend." Lucy noted he sounded dangerously close. She looked over and he was at the top of the stairs. He started stalking over to her.

"Steven, my father Joker, Dad….Steven," Lucy whispered feeling anxiousness and fear swelling up in heart making her feel like she was going to explode.

Joker stood beside Lucy, looking Steven over, stopping at the Bat symbol on the costume he was wearing. He pointed his gun at Steven before laughing wildly.

"What a cliché!" He laughed looking down at Lucy his head by hers. "Villain falls in love with the hero!"

Steven looked down the gun, "I feel like this meeting is going to go down with a bang." Steven said and Lucy looked at him.

Joker laughed at him. "Oh and a joker too! I like him." He said and cocked the gun. Steven gave an awkward laugh inching away.

"Dad please," Lucy whispered. Joker growled and looked at her. "Please he's my only friend." She was getting teary eyed. When a tear fell, he laughed and laid hands on her cheeks roughly wiping tears away. Steven glared.

"Get your hands off her." He said and Joker looked at him with wide eyes.

"talking like that's gonna get ya' hurt," He said standing up straight walking over to Steven. Steven took a deep inhale, holding his breath like he always did when he got scared.

"Do you think that suit works like Batman's?" He asked in a growl, pointing his gun at Steven stomach and shooting him. Lucy screamed, Steven fell back and held his stomach tightly.

Lucy let out a sob and fell to the ground, and Cox had pressed the silent alarm that called for police. Not that anybody knew that.

Lucy grabbed Steven's head and laid it in her lap. Joker looked at her concerned, "is he gonna make it?" He asked in a fake concerned voice, kneeling down and moving his hand from the wound and looking at it.

"I guess he isn't Batman." Joker laughed and pulled his daughter up by her underarms. She struggled as Joker pulled up. She was begging Steven for forgiveness. He couldn't even speak, he'd live, it was just a shot to the stomach right?

When Joker heard sirens, he glared at the door, before pulling Lucy to the emergency exit. She tried pulling away from him, but he was stronger. Once out the exit he rushed himself and Lucy to the Purple Lamborghini and shoving her into the back seat, and getting in the backseat as well.

Lucy sat up and looked at the widow back at the store, and the police that ran out the back door and looked at the escaping Joker car. They shot at it, only shooting through the window. Joker pulling daughter down so she wouldn't end up with a bullet in the brain.

Lucy looked at him with a glare. She started punching him tears falling from her eyes. "You asshole!" She cried. Joker slapped her hard, not enough to leave a mark on the other side of her face. Lucy didn't stop and started grabbing his neck, Joker grabbed her by her arms and shoved her off of him, making her head hit the window. She shot back up but Joker pinned her down.

"Shhh, shhh." He shushed her with his eyes closed and tilted his head. "You're better off Baby Doll." He growled. Lucy growled and kneed him in the crotch. Making Joker laugh wild and crazy like. Joker suddenly stopped.

"Maybe you're getting a little comfortable with me." He said, he unpinned her and grabbed his gun off the floor of the car and placed it on her head.

"Fuck you." She sobbed. She was still crying over her best friend. She was hoping he was still alive. Joker growled and brought his free hand back and back handed her roughly.

"I don't like that word." He said darkly. Lucy gasped and held her cheek. Joker clicked the gun off safety, showing he meant business. "I think you should apologize to me." He said mocking hurt. Lucy was more scared now than she was worried. She looked at him, anger still in her system. She glared at him, she felt as if her whole body was on fire. "Unless you want to be next…?"

"I'm sorry." She said through gritted teeth, Joker smiled with a half lidded look, and then looked at the gun as the barrel that was on head was melting against her head. Lucy suddenly began whimpering like crazy.

"OW! What are you doing?" She began crying as the hot melting metal began dripping down her forehead. Joker pulled the gun away thankful he was wearing his gloves. He dropped the gun and looked as some of the guns medal dripped down his glove. Joker used his sleeve to wipe the still dripping metal off her head. Lucy held her head and looked at Joker with concerned eyes.

Joker smirked. "You're just full of magic tricks.." He looked at his gun, watching as it dripped onto the floor of his car.

* * *

Steven sat in the hospital his stomach in wraps, and he laid down looking at his phone. He was looking at a picture of Lucy, her green hair and in her natural state. To him she was beautiful, she always would be his little Angel. Steven put his phone down, and looked as a nurse brought flowers into his room. He looked at the card.

"From Lucy, Get better soon you idiot." The card read. Steven smiled and nodded at the nurse as she left. He couldn't be mad at her for letting her father shoot him. He'd wait for Lucy.

 _ **A/N: Heyo! another chapter my loves! :) I kind of want to see fanart! haha If someone drew me fanart I'd probably cry! lol well anyways, please review! I hope you like this chapter. SO Steven is my official OC, you won't see a lot of Steven. He's supposed to be Lucy's "Harley Quinn" like love interest.**_


	10. Chapter nine

_**A/N: Do not be confused, I am going to hours later after the events of last chapter.**_

Joker had locked Lucy in his bathroom, as punishment for saying the 'F' word, and to top it off he took her cell phone away. Oh and did he laugh? Yes. He thought it was funny. Lucy on the other hand, was angry and sat on the floor, locked in the bathroom for 3 hours wasn't fun. At least Nick had come in secret and allowed her to send flowers to Steven. Lucy didn't know if Joker had anything to do with it, but she didn't care.

Lucy as of the moment was laying on the bathroom floor looking at the ceiling. For a lunatic Joker knew how to keep his bathroom clean. Lucy was thankful that Steven was okay, maybe Joker didn't want him dead, and maybe he was just trying to send a message, Joker was possessive and maybe the batsuit set him off…

Lucy deadpanned looking at the light, was she just defending her father's actions? Yes she was and it scared her. Lucy growled and sat up, she started pouting to herself, as she pulled herself up looking herself in the mirror.

Lucy noted that she looked like a lunatic, like a young girl version of Joker, she knew this wasn't her destiny right? She couldn't be destined to be a clown who broke the law. She wasn't her father, or her mother…Lucy sighed and took her pigtails out shaking her hair out. It made her feel a little normal. Lucy sighed, and took her mask her off laying it on the counter.

She glared at her reflection. Why did she have to look like him? She turned away. She looked at her hands, at her forever black fingernails. She looked at the door, she was tempted to break it again. She shook her head, and walked to the door, she laid her hand on it and placed her ear against the door. She pulled away once she heard nothing. She once again looked at her hands.

'I melted a gun with my head.' She thought to herself and laughed to herself. 'I guess I am a little hot headed…' She started laughing and shaking her head. 'I'm too funny,' She thought.

Lucy wondered what else she could do. Maybe being locked in the bathroom was a good thing, she could practice her abilities. Lucy closed her eyes and cleared her head, she held her hands open palmed facing the ceiling. She felt heat over take her body, and concentrated it on her hands. She felt the heat hit her hands, her body felt cool except her hands, but the burning wasn't in her hands, but on them.

Lucy opened her eyes and widened them. A green orb covered in fire was in her hands, hovering above them. She went to take her hands away but it followed her hands. Lucy swallowed hard and slowly sat down in the tile floor of the bathroom. She looked at the orb and tilted her hand. She pushed it up and the orb left her hand and hovered above her head and then it expanded and covered her. Lucy screamed afraid that she had just doomed herself, but instead the orb covered her, like some sort of ball force field. Lucy gasped for air, and looked around, she could see out of the shield.

Lucy slowly moved to stand up and the shield expanded and grew to where it touched the ceiling. Lucy walked forward trying to exit it, but she couldn't leave the green force field.

"DAD!" She screamed for him. She put her hands on the wall of the force field. "Help! I'm stuck!"

Joker who had been in the hall on his way to his room to let Lucy out, heard her and rolled his eyes. She wasn't still screaming was she? He wasn't in the wrong? He was teaching her a lesson. Once he heard the help, he growled and walked faster to the rest room where she was. 'Stuck?' He thought. She must have tried to break through the wall?

Joker unlocked the door. Why he had a lock on the outside the door was for his amusement. He liked to lock people in there. He opened the door and swung it open looking at her. He was expecting one of his new men got in there and decided it was play time. He raised an eyebrow at what he was watching.

"You- uh see…I can't help you get out of this." Joker said and pointed to the shield. He wouldn't admit he liked what he was seeing. It could prove useful. He looked at her hands, they pressed against the shield, but she couldn't get through. Lucy whimpered and tilted her head and started getting teary eyed. She was getting scared.

"What do I do?" She asked, she was starting to feel weak.

"DO what you did to do this?" He asked as if it were simple. He poked the shield and pulled his hand away quickly as it burned his finger. He laughed, "This is…useful," He said with a smirk and Lucy glared at him.

She suddenly felt extreme rage. "Are you using me? Like I'm some weapon?!" She yelled. The shield around her was now in flames, catching the shower curtains on fire, up in a green flame. Joker looked at her and then the curtains. He couldn't have a visit from the fire department.

"No of course not baby!" Joker laughed and held his arms out and motioned for her to calm down. Pushing his hands down as of emphasizing she need to lower her rage.

Lucy glared. Maybe it was just her paranoia. The fire on the curtains disappeared, as if magically as she calmed. "It kind of make sense…" She scowled. "You keeping me, if I wasn't your daughter you'd probably feign friendship with a mentally unstable 15 year old, so you could bend her to your will." Lucy was starting to cry. Joker looked at her, trying to make himself look sincerely hurt.

"Baby Doll…" He said softly, using a voice he use to use to Harley when she was his doctor. "I wouldn't use you like that…I want what's best for you, and when I said "useful", I meant in getting your mother back.." He lied to her and started stalking towards her as her shield began to shrink. Lucy looked at him and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"I'm sorry…" She said. She was believing him. Soon her shield disappeared and Lucy fell to her knees weak, and since she was weak she was emotional. "I'm just scared, and I just want mom, and I don't want to be used as some weapon or get experimented on…" Joker looked down at her, his head tilted like he was a confused pup.

He got onto his knees and laid a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I am the only person in this world who would never use you baby doll." He said and used his free hand to wipe her tears in a fake sincere way. "I am the only person in this world who will ever want you." He said, and wrapped his arms around Lucy as she pulled herself into his embrace. He was smirking too himself.

"You're right…" Lucy said in a whisper. "Not even my aunt wanted me, or my grandparents…" She whispered and looked at him. "You're the only one that took me in willingly and was nice to me…" She sobbed. He shushed her and wiped her tears.

"I know…" he said. "The world will never like you the way I do…" He said. He patted her cheek. "And you, your mother and I…We're gonna show them all…" He said and smiled at her wide.

"B-" He stopped her from talking by putting his hand over her mouth, the hand with the smile tattoo. He smiled to himself at that.

"No buts…Do what you think, even if the outcome is risky." He said now holding her shoulders. "You are my daughter, the fruit of my loins, and baby doll….You're going to be one hell of a show to Gotham City!" He growled and laughed thinking about all the chaos they were gonna cause once they got Harley back. "You Lucy, are like me….an Immovable object and unstoppable force. The Batman wouldn't know what hit him!" He said excitedly practically bouncing on his knees in excitement

Lucy fell for Joker's act, and smiled pushing his hand down. When Joker talked about her, he seemed so proud. Lucy liked it, she liked it a lot. No one had ever been proud of her. Lucy nodded.

"Alright dad.." She said. Even if that was a manipulation attempt success, she liked it. She fell for it, and she Lucy Quinzel was down for, She was Baby Doll until she found her mom and she liked that.

But….She didn't want to go back to being Lucy Quinzel… Nobody wanted her as that…

She was the daughter of the Joker and Harley….

But what was the right thing to do?

 _ **A/N: Well Theres the end of the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter, is going to have flash backs. Just for a heads up, and you get more insights on Lucy's powers.**_


	11. Chapter ten

Lucy was so unsure of herself, of who she was, she was beginning to feel numb and she didn't understand how to handle it. She didn't know who she was at the moment. She felt as if she was torn between two people, Lucy, and Baby Doll.

When she was Baby Doll she felt so unstoppable, but when she was Lucy she felt so weak and useless, and someone who needed to lean on another person for support. She didn't know if she liked that.

Lucy was losing her task at hand, and it was all because of the Joker, he was changing her. He was molding her into his puppet, his way to rule Gotham. Joker liked that she was so easily manipulated, all he had to do was flash fatherliness in her face, and she'd eat it up like he gave her sweet candy.

Lucy was in her room, putting her hair back in her pigtails. She needed to stay in the zone, she needed to be Baby Doll until she found her mom. She slipped her mask back on and nodded to herself, looking at the laptop she took from Joker's room of knives and other random shit, like baby clothes (That she didn't want to dwell on) and computer. He wouldn't care if she took one right.

Lucy plopped onto the ground placing the laptop onto her lap and looking at it. Lucy had no idea there was a whole Gotham underground website until it was Joker's browser. Lucy shook her head at that. Looking at the page Lucy rolled her eyes, there was a picture of a "Criminal of the Month" and of course, it was her father with Harley, and his purple car in the background. She figured Joker was always criminal of the month.

There were so many links on the page. "Criminals", "Vigilantes", "Eye in the office" (Police force who works for Gotham underground), and "Suspected undercover Government agents in Gotham". Lucy clicked on the last one, It required her name.

"Please type in your name, your search will depend on who you are." The screen read. Lucy deadpanned. 'Does it matter? We're all going to the same place in the end.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Baby Doll." Lucy typed and glared when nothing popped up except the man that handled the original Baby Doll case. She rolled her eyes. When she pressed search again the same thing popped up asking for a name.

'Nick Wentworth' she typed which was the name of Joker's top henchman. When it finished loading Lucy smirked. 10 pages of people popped up. It even showed which ones were 'our eyes in the office'. She had started reading through some files, trying to find anything related to her mother. Lucy clicked on a man who looked like he was in his mid-30s after a while, reading through it. Professor Bennett, had worked with Harley in the last two weeks.

Lucy had pulled out her phone that Joker had given back to her once she apologized for her "bratty behavior." Lucy pressed on Nick's name and held the phone up to her ear.

"If you're calling because you're hungry….I'm hanging up." Nick said with a chuckle. Lucy laughed.

"Well hello to you too." She said jokingly. "Can you come to my room? I need to show you something." Lucy said reading the file of Professor Jack Bennet, he worked in a Science unit and it said in his file he had worked with Harley Quinn recently. That's what she needed.

"I'm coming." He said and hung up. Lucy stood up and sat on her bed. She dug deeper into Jack Bennett's file, reading everything he was doing.

When she saw Nick enter the room she looked at him. "Listen to this." She said looking back down at the computer and starting to read aloud.

'Professor Jack Bennet, Is a scientist for a special forces unit here in Gotham. Jack Bennet in his work, recently invented a neck Insert, when activated and set off can explode and kill its victim." Lucy looked at Nick who made a weird look holding his neck. "In his most recent activity, he was recruited by Amanda Waller, a woman who wants to start "Project X" a team of special individuals, she doesn't care if they live or die. The team consists of mainly Gotham's most elite criminals." She looked at Nick again who smirked.

"You do Kendrick's job better than him, But you still don't have wh-" Nick said with a smirk and paused when He saw the Look Lucy was giving him when he interrupted her.

"I'm not done. Bennet 's most recent activity…" She cleared her throat "Is testing chemicals used in his insert on team members: Killer Croc, Dead Shot, El Diablo, Slipknot, Captain Boomerang, and…" Lucy looked at him with a knowing look. "Harley Quinn."

Nick smirked and crossed his arms. "Where do we find him?" He asked

Lucy scrolled through the page and growled rolling her eyes. "Stupid!" She said and looked at him. "For more information visit Hector Devin 'Eye in the office' in "Gotham Silhouette", between nine PM and twelve AM, and bring money" Lucy said in a defeated voice

Nick looked at her dumbfounded. "Can we tell Joker I found this information?" He laughed some.

"I did search it under your name." Lucy shrugged. Nick smirked and nodded. "But Kendrick doesn't get credit. He obviously didn't look hard enough." Nick looked at her confused before making an 'Oh' kind of look.

"He's dead." He shrugged. Lucy looked at him her mouth falling open. "What? This is a fast pace business. You do your job or you die." Nick said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Right…Anyways…" Lucy said with a weird look. "You and I have business to do.." Lucy said seriously. Nick looked at her, he figured she knew what she was doing. Like he did for the Joker, he'd take orders from his daughter. Unless it was stupid.

"But first we're not telling Joker unless we have the information he wants to hear." Lucy said.

"That's pretty smart." Nick nodded and smirked. "What do you want me to do boss?" Nick looked down at her. Lucy smirked. She liked hearing that. ''Boss' what a nice little title' Lucy thought. 'Very empowering' Lucy smirked.

"We're going back to Carnies, and then the Silhouette," Lucy said with a nod. "And you're my driver…and bodyguard" She gave an awkward smile. Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Well let's get going now." Nick said with a nod. "Before he gets there. Lesson in crime Baby Doll, always be earlier than the person you need to talk to." Nick said and started leading her out of the room, Lucy took the computer with her.

* * *

Lucy and Nick snuck out and took Nick's black 2004 Toyota Prius. Lucy was nervous that Joker would be pissed she was gone, but part of her just didn't care, if she was getting close to finding her mom then she didn't care what Joker thought. She figured that was the Lucy part of her.

Lucy rolled her eyes at herself. She was beginning to feel like when she thought like that it was like she had multi-personality disorder. She wouldn't be surprised honestly. With her costume on she felt stronger, and she dressed as Lucy she felt like herself. That could be just a mind over matter thing though right? Like girls who do the "Wonder Woman" pose felt more confident.

Lucy sighed to herself and bobbed her head to the music Nick was playing. It was just radio music so it wasn't just one genre. She didn't care though, she liked all music.

"Nick? Am I losing myself the longer I stay with Joker?" Lucy suddenly asked. Nick looked at her, confusion and a concerned look on his face, whether or not he should answer that question whipped into his head. "I'm not going to tell anything you tell me to Joker." Lucy said with a tilt of her head.

Nick sighed and looked at her and then the road. "We all do. Lose our selves when with him." Nick shrugged. "I killed my brother because Joker told me to." He said. "The funny part is, I killed him because he told me to quit working for the Joker, but I couldn't stop." Nick laughed. "It was too much fun." Nick shrugged. Lucy looked at him and then at her hands.

"How long have you worked for him?" Lucy asked looking back up at him.

"4 years."

"You don't seem crazy like him."

"That's because I'm good at hiding it." Nick said as he parked by Carnies. He smirked at him. "You don't kill as much people as I have and stay sane. No…You don't hang out with The Joker as long as I have and stay sane" He said with a nod getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Lucy deadpanned and stared at the road in front of her. 'I'm going to go crazy..' She thought to herself. 'Maybe not, find Harley and get out as soon as possible…' Lucy nodded getting out of the car. She was hopeful she could get away from The Joker with her sanity already intact.

She looked up at Carnies. "Do you have a bag?" She asked Nick who opened his trunk, and grabbed his duffel bag. "Also do you have like a ton of money?" Nick looked at her raised eyebrow. She went to his side of the car and opened up a secret compartment pulling a wad of 100s out. He tossed it to Lucy who caught it.

"What's it for?" He asked

"For the stuff we're taking, I like Cox too much to steal his stuff." Lucy gave a smile walking to the entrance. Nick followed after her rolling his eyes.

"You're supposed to be a villain," Nick said. Lucy rolled his eyes. Lucy walked in quickly waving at Cox but not stopping, Nick behind her. Lucy walked to the theater makeup and Nick opened the duffel bag with a confused look, Lucy shrugged and pushed all of it off the counter into the bag. She grabbed wigs off a manikin head and stuffed it into the bag.

"What's all this shit for?" Nick asked. He didn't know what she needed all this stuff.

"I'm good at going under cover." She said with a look walking to the dressing room and seeing her clothes from before she didn't get to grab and tossed them in the bag. "I have a feeling it's going to come in handy in the future." She said. Nick smirked, and nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Lucy said and walked quickly to the counter dropping the wad of money on the counter for Cox.

"Your change!" He called nicely. Lucy stopped at the door and smiled. Nick stood behind her. He looked at the man and offered a smile.

"Keep it." She smiled and sped out. It was 8:30, they had to hurry.

She hopped in the car and Nick got in. Nick tossed the bag into the back and got in and drove off.

* * *

Lucy looked at the Silhouette, looking as there was a line of people. She sighed. Nick smirked and pared the car by the curb.

"You don't have to wait in that." He smirked and tossed her a gun. She looked at it, and got out worried. "Don't worry it's for just in case." He said knowing what she was thinking.

Lucy sighed in relief almost laughing as she stuck the gun half into her tutu, making her green shirt cover it completely. She felt weird having a gun on her. She watched as Nick grabbed a suitcase, a metal one. She knew that was the money.

"This is your case kid, I want you to handle this." Nick said. He was teaching her how to handle this thing. If she was going to be her father one day, she had to learn a simple negotiation. He put the case in her hands and gave her a look. Lucy looked at it. She nodded.

Nick walked over to the man and looked at him, the man looked worried and looked around, stopping at Lucy. "No Joker?" He whispered to Nick. "Who the fuck is this?" He asked with a scoff at Lucy. Nick smirked. "Some wannabe?"

"This is his daughter, you really want to mess with her?" Nick said giving a look. The man looked down at Nick's gun he was flashing at the man. The man looked at him and Lucy. Lucy flashed a smile. One that she knew was her "Joker smile". The man widened his eyes.

"Fuck…Welcome in." the man said and opened the doors, Nick waited for Lucy to walk in before he walked in himself looking around for any sign of "real" police.

He walked in after her add followed closely behind hands on his hips. Nick looked over to an empty booth.

Lucy was feeling overwhelmed at what shew as seeing. She was hugging the suit case to herself. She was seeing woman dancing on poles, some with their breasts out. Music blared loudly throughout the club, and someone came around to their booth, the woman wore skimpy clothing looking at Lucy with a scared look. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Sprite please." Lucy smiled and Nick looked at her with a look like 'Seriously?' Nick rolled his yes.

"Bring the bottle of whisky for me." Nick said to her and looked at Lucy who was getting red in the face unable to look at her surroundings.

The woman looked down at Lucy and almost laughed sensing her sensitivity to this type of thing. "Sprite and whisky coming up." She said leaving.

"Also bring me Hector Devin." Nick said without a look at the lady. The lady looked back at them and smirked.

"Will do." She said.

Lucy sighed in anxiousness, and looked at Nick. "I feel like if this man blows up at me, I'm going to blow him up with my mind." She said with a laugh. Nick looked at her like it was the most normal thing to say.

"I think like that when I see my mother." He smiled in a joking way. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The lady came back with a tray of drinks, and a man following her. He was a heavy set man, with brown hair and glasses, he wore a white button up shirt and a blue tie with a brown trench coat and slacks that matched it. Lucy had been expecting much more. The man pulled a chair and sat across from them. He looked at Nick.

"So you asked for me." Nick didn't answer and looked at him with a blank stare. Lucy swallowed thickly.

"Actually I did." She said smiling as the waitress gave her a sprite. The man looked at Lucy with disgust and looked her up and down.

"Who are you? I don't deal with you Joker wannabes." He said and Lucy and looked at the suit case, just to make sure it was still there. "You always come in here, asking for shit and saying you're going to do something big and you don't even bring me my money. So leave and come back when you have money squirt." The man said getting ready to get up. Nick looked at Lucy with a look that read. 'you gonna let him say that?'

Lucy looked at him listening to him, anger bubbling. She felt her Baby Doll side coming out. She smiled and inhaled deeply. She jumped across the table and grabbed him by his tie.

"Actually Hector…I'm his daughter." Lucy smiled as she focused her heat, her powers into her hands as a green flame engulfed his tie. She made the fire slowly, very slowly go up his tie. "And trust me, I'll kill you faster than when you so willingly decided to be a traitor to Gotham." She growled seeing his badge. The man looked at her scared starting to blow down his tie to stop the fire from reaching his neck.

"His daughter?!" He exclaimed "I didn't know Joker had a kid."

"That's because tubby, I decided to finally take part of the family business, now I need your help, and you know what?" She used her free hand and put it on his cheek making her hand burn, but not enough to leave a mark on his face. He gasped and tried to pull his face away but she pinched his cheek roughly making the grown man yelp.

Nick looked at them both a crazy smile going onto his face as he watched the scene unfold. He was amazed that this girl was terrifying a grown man.

"What?" The man said withering in pain.

"You're gonna do it for free." Lucy said in a forced nice voice.

"What?!" The man repeated himself this time outraged.

Lucy made the fire that was going up his tie stop just tickling his neck with green flames, and making her hand on his face hotter. "You wanna look like Harvey Dent?!" She explained. "Cause your seconds away from it!" She said her eyes wild with insanity, and humor and amusement. She liked this side of herself. She started letting little giggles leave her mouth.

'Fine! I'll do anything!" He said starting to feel the pain of the green flame. Lucy let go of his tie, she could have just made the flames disappear but she didn't find that fun. She picked up her sprite and tossed the cold drink at his tie, it splashed his face and fell down his shirt to his pants. He was soaked.

"You bitch." She said looking down himself.

"What did you call me?!" She yelled. The man gasped as both her hand caught on fire. Lucy wasn't really angry, she wanted to scare him.

"Nothing! What do you want from me?" He asked. He looked as though he was going to cry. Lucy made her hands stop being on fire and she smiled at him innocently. Her Lucy side coming back.

She handed him some paper towels and napkins. "Where's Jack Bennet, and where is "Project X" being held?" She said with a smile. The man angrily took the towel and rubbed his shirt.

"A Prison in Louisiana."

"Harley Quinn is there?" Lucy asked "She's my mom." Lucy said sitting back and looking at Hector. Hector glared.

"I couldn't tell." The man spoke sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth." She said softly. "Is she there?" She asked with a dopey smile with her eyes half lidded.

"Yes, her and all the missing criminals in Gotham." The man pulled a file out of his inside jacket pocket. "Everything you need to know is in here. Can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah, peace out." She said with a nod. She held the file and looked at Nick, who had been filming her apparently the whole time.

He stopped the camera as the man got up and left angrily. Nick smirked.

"Your father would have loved to see that."

Lucy nodded with a forced smile. She didn't know that part of her existed. She didn't want it to be there.

Lucy looked over to the waitress and motioned for her to come over. She came over and gave a weary nervous smile. "What's your name?" Lucy asked nicely.

"Maggie…" She said, she moved her red hair from her face and looked down at the green haired girl.

Lucy handed the suit case to her. "That's for you, go ahead and open it." She smiled, and Maggie sat the suit case on the table and opened it going doe eyed. "Go change your life around, put on a sweater and go to college." Lucy spoke and then got up and walked away. Nick followed after her, he looked as the lady closed the case flipped off her boss and fled the scene.

* * *

Lucy and Nick were back at the hideout. Lucy looked at Nick and then they walked to the floor where Joker was.

Lucy opened the door to his room and looked at him sitting the room with knives surrounding him, he pointed a gun at them and tilted his head. She noticed how he used black paint to paint a smile around his lips. He looked crazy, maybe a little drunk…

"Where is she?" He growled. Lucy moved towards Joker and sat next to him. He looked at her with a tilted head, and then to Nick. Nick said on the steps across from him, he put his hands together.

"Harley's in a prison base in Louisiana." He said.

Joker laughed and looked at Nick with amused eyes. How had his dove get so far with broken wings? "Bring the car around. We're going for a drive." He said he fell back laying on his back and spreading his arms out letting out his nasally laugh. Lucy looked at him and laid down beside him looking at the skylight that showed the big moon, and stars.

And with that Nick dropped his phone by Joker. "Watch that Video." He said "You'll be impressed." Joker didn't even look at Nick, as Nick left. He grabbed the phone and held it up his eyes squinting at the screen as he watched.

He really liked what he saw…

 _ **A/N Heyo! Here's another update! I hope this redeems the crappy chapters' haha. The story is going somewhere! This for once isn't a filler chapter! Lol**_

 _ **Thank you for sticking around! : ) It means a lot! Please leave a review!**_

 _ **Also please do me a big favor and check out my other book. "Diary of a Screwed Up Night". It's the book I work on when I'm not working on this. Lol : ) Please tell me what you think of it!**_

 _ **Anyways thank you all! I love you!**_


	12. Chapter eleven

"Were going to get her back?" Lucy asked looking to Joker. They still laid in the circle of knives. Joker exhaled and let a dark grin press onto his features.

"Soon." He said looking over to her from the ground. He suddenly looked forward and jumped up off the ground, looking down at his daughter. He offered a hand. Lucy looked up at him.

She liked the ground. It made her feel almost….at level with everything. It was calm there, considering she had been lying next to the Joker. She smiled at Joker, he giving her that half lidded stare matched with the dopey smile.

She took his hand and the let him pull her up. Joker then took her by the shoulders. "You have to be ready for this." He said licking his lips,

"For a 21 hour drive with you, Nick and your goons. Yeah I'm not ready for that," Lucy said with a smirk. Joker laughed and then stopped almost abruptly.

"No no, no," Joker shook his head looking at the ceiling and then looking at Lucy with a tilted head and a dark look in his eyes.

"Be ready to do anything it takes for this," Joker said taking Lucy's chin in his hand and making her head nod. Lucy swallowed thickly. She looked down with her eyes. Fear filled her gut. Her good side was screaming at her to do the right thing, walk away, or pretend. The part of her, the part of her that was her now, wanted her to go with this crazy adventure, the new life style. She craved this, like a baby craved attention.

She pulled away from the Joker just giving a worried smile. "I'm going to throw something comfortable on." She laughed. And started walking backwards to her room. Joker giving her a look that said. 'This isn't over.' "Long drive!" She laughed turning around and quickly walking to her room. "I call music!" she called, turned as Joker left the room.

Lucy took her costume off looking at herself in the mirror scared. She sighed and looked into her bag grabbing her grey sweat pants she slid them on and then grabbed her pink tank top slipping it on. She looked at the mirror again. She felt normal again. She shook her ahead and gave a laugh looking at the mirror. You know? To check if she was still normal.

Lucy froze. There was two of her. She in her tank top and another wearing her costume staring back at her like she was an idiot.

"You seem surprised to see me Lu-cy," The Lucy in the mirror said with a laugh, drawing out her own name. "I am you after all."

Lucy, the real on paused. She looked around the room. She looked back in the mirror and suddenly she grabbed her head screaming in pain.

"Yes I am. I'm Baby Doll."

* * *

Lucy suddenly opened her eyes gasping for air. She didn't know what was going on, she was wearing an orange jump suit, and she was in a strait jacket. She had blood all over her. She looked up when she heard a voice. Her voice. It was her! Sitting on the judge's chair, next to a jury of her selves dressed in her costume.

"You, Lucy Quinzel are guilty of murder! And will serve life in Arkham Asylum!" Baby Doll slammed the gavel down.

"No! I didn't kill anyone!" Lucy screamed as two police officers picked her up by her arms and started dragging her to the doors of the court room. The police officers were herself in police uniforms. Baby Doll laughed loudly. Lucy screamed when nobody was listening to her. "Shut up!" She screamed at Baby Doll.

"So you didn't kill me?" A man from the stands said with a bullet in his head. Lucy knew who he was, he was the man from when Joker was killing his henchmen. Lucy paused. Looking at him in fear. "You shot me!" He yelled at her holding a gun at her.

Lucy was crying now, and Baby Doll stopped laughing. "Order in the court!" She mocked in a stern voice. The man pressed the trigger.

Lucy closed her eyes and when nothing happened she opened them to see herself in a room surrounded by glass. She was in Arkham, in her straight jacket in the corner of the room. She began crying. She didn't like this. She didn't want this!

"Dad! Mom!" She called out for someone. Baby Doll was suddenly outside her cell crotched down by Lucy.

"We did this Lu-cy," She giggled. "This of this as…as.." Baby Doll licked her lips. "Our future…" Baby Doll bit her lip. "But that's only if we get caught! We could rule Gotham!" Baby Doll laughed. Suddenly the glass between the two girls were gone.

"Just us." Baby Doll said holding a hand out as Lucy's strait jacket disappeared. Lucy shook her head, She began laughing.

"No-"

* * *

Lucy sat up with a gasp as she was shook awake. It was just a dream?

Joker tilted his head at her, she had screamed for him in her sleep. He didn't know she even had fallen asleep. Had she fallen asleep or had she passed out. He looked at Lucy's terrified eyes, and how she started crying.

Lucy felt something trickle down her nose, she brought her hand up and wiped her nose, and brought her hand down and it was blood. She was having a nose bleed.

"I don't want to end up in Arkham." She sobbed suddenly and suddenly wrapped her arms around the Joker's neck who tilted his head and laid an arm around her back. "I'm not crazy daddy," She whispered in tears. Joker chuckled and soothed her hair down in a fake loving way.

"No of course not," He said "Your…gifted Baby Doll." Lucy pushed away and looked at Joker seriously. An insane look in her eyes.

"I'm not her right now." She said hysterically. She started laughing and nodding. "I'm Lucy right now." To Joker she was coming off a different type of insane, proving he had gotten into her head. He smirked. He pulled her and him up off the ground. He used his gloved hand to wipe blood off from under her nose.

He held her cheeks and Lucy looked up at him. "Dad, If I go to crazy…Will you stop me?" Lucy begged. Joker gave a mock caring look and nodded giving a fake pout.

"Anything…Lucy." He lied and smirked at her. "Now pack your bags Baby Doll! We have a long road trip." He said leaving the room. Lucy watched after him. She knew he was lying.

She started shoving her costume in her bag. Along with some of her other clothes. She shoved the theater make up into the bag and then grabbed it looking at the mirror and flipping it off.

 _ **A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter is sooooo late! haha and that it's short. It was just a short to see what's going on in Lucy's mind. I hope you don't hate on it too much! haha Please tell me what you think! :) it would mean a lot to me. I love you all my fans.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Lucy sat in the van with Nick and the Joker and some goons quietly, a dull look pressed on her features. She didn't quite understand what was happening to her, did she really just hallucinate seeing two of herself in her bedroom? Did she really just call it her bedroom?

She leaned back in her chair. "Are we almost there?" She asked, they had been driving for so long. Nick groaned and looked back at her with a glare momentarily. Joker even looked a little annoyed.

"I told you, we'd be there when we get there." Nick said slowly and looked ahead, and Lucy huffed pulling out her phone and headphones listening to some Halsey music while looking up Professor Jack Bennett, the professor that had worked with Harley in the last two weeks and slowly found his facebook. She hummed going through it, finding pictures of the man's family, and looked to Joker.

"Are-" She started and got cut off by Joker glaring at her.

"If you're opening your mouth to ask for the hundredth time I will cut your tongue out, Baby Doll," Joker said in a sickly sweet voice and a crazy look in his eyes. Lucy snickered at that, which in her head felt odd since he did just threaten to cut her tongue out.

"That's not what I'm asking." Lucy said and tilted her head. "I was wondering if we we're stopping at Professor Bennett's location first? Or if we were going to stop somewhere?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Bennett's, why?" Nick answered instead of Joker, who curiously tilted his head with a dopey expression.

"Well I was betting anything that your first plan was to blow up the gates and enter a probably highly secured area?" Lucy said with a smirk and Joker smiled.

"She knows me so well." Joker said in a fake dreamily voice to Nick who chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you getting at?" Nick asked looking through the rear view mirror. Lucy took a deep breath,

"Well I had a less violent and more efficient way in mind," Lucy started with a smirk, and rolled her eyes at Joker's fake pout. "Bennett has a daughter about my way, and with a little theater paint and a wig, and maybe an outfit I can pull 'Jessica Bennett' off. We'd have a way in that allows easy access and then leverage for him to tell us where they are keeping mom." Lucy said and nodded. Joker looked at her and then looked away. He preferred blowing things up, but it would be more efficient than getting caught. Joker suddenly turned around.

"What's wrong with violent?" Joker asked and turned back to look at her.

"Nothing I just feel like this is more rational than blowing something up." Lucy said and Joker narrowed his eyes.

"Who says that with this idea in mind, I still wouldn't blow something up?"

"What would the point be of that? If we get past the entrance without any trouble?"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Lucy and Joker were having a stare off, as they shot back sentences and questions. The goons looked at them uncomfortable. Joker and the Joker's daughter having a small little argument.

"We're clowns! We're supposed to have fun baby doll!" He said in nasally voice giving an equally nasally laugh. Lucy wanted to correct him and say that he was a clown, but she knew her argument would be invalid since when in costume, she was a clown.

"So we can't even give my idea a try?" Lucy pouted and gave a sigh locking her phone screen. Joker smirked.

"No we can, just you'll be used as leverage," Joker said with an evil smile growing on his face.

((I know this is short my friends, but next chapter will be longer! I love you all!))


End file.
